Without you I'm Nothing
by Lobarie
Summary: On hold. Soll überarbeitet oder durch neue Story ersetzt werden... Sry!
1. Chapter 1

**Das hier ist mein neuestes Werk+Tatataa+ Ich weiß nicht, in welchen Abständen ich updaten werde... Kann unter Umständen etwas dauern. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, dranzubleiben! Leider habe ich die Angewohnheit, irgendwann die Lust zu verlieren, dann tretet mir einfach gehörig in den Ar..., ja? Joah... ich weiß net, wie es euch gefallen wird, hab sowas noch nie wirklich veröffentlicht... +bibber+ Okay, aber ich will eure ehrliche Meinung  
Das hier wird (wenn ich nicht komplett den Content ändere) Slash, also wer dat nich mag, da oben links is so ein Knopf, da steht ZURÜCK drauf!  
Disclaimer is wie immer: Alles, was zu Harry Potter gehört, gehört Joanne K. Rowling und nicht mir, ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen (was eh nicht funktionieren würde )... Die Story ist nicht beta gelesen, aber ich hoffe, ich habe keine zu gravierenden Rechtschreibfehler gemacht... Joah, dann bitte: Read and Review!**

"Warte Harry! Ich komme mit!" Keuchend hastete Hermine hinter ihm her. Harry grummelte etwas und stieg dann wortlos durchs Portraitloch aus dem Gryffinsor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine folgte ihm, sah sich nochmal kurz nach Ron um, der mit Dean Thomas Schach spielte und nickte ihm zu. Er erwiderte ihren Blick schweigend, runzelte kurz die Stirn und vertiefte sich dann wieder in ihr Spiel. Beide dachten wohl im Augenblick dasselbe. Was war aus ihrem Harry geworden? Sie hatten schon so manches Gespräch darüber geführt, welche Veränderung mit Harry in den Sommerferien vor sich gegangen war, dabei waren gerade erst acht Schulwochen vergangen.

Harry hatte sich wie um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht. Er war in sich gekehrt, lachte nicht mehr, tat eigentlich nichts anderes mehr, als zu lernen und über irgendwelchen außerunterrichtlichen Büchern zu brüten. Er hatte beständig Ringe unter den Augen und Ron hatte erzählt, dass er oft bemerkte, wie Harry, wenn er denn einmal schlief, unter Albträumen litt.  
Im Unterricht allerdings lief er zu Höchstleistungen auf. Er beteiligte sich zwar nicht übermäßig mündlich, jedoch in Testen und mündlichen Abfragen war er einmalig. Auch wenn die Lehrer ihn im Unterricht aufriefen, weil sie meinten, er folge dem Unterricht nicht, hatte er die Antwort immer so schnell und präzise parat wie ein Wörterbuch. Und nicht nur ihnen war das aufgefallen. Ginny, Seamus und Neville hatten sie auch schon darauf angesprochen, denn mit Harry zu reden, hatte so gut wie keinen Sinn. Er blockte sofort ab, wenn es um seinen 'Zustand' ging, und wechselte das Thema.

Das war nicht der Harry, den sie vor der Ferien auf dem Gleis neundreiviertel verabschiedet hatten. Jener war zwar traurig ob des Verlustes seines Paten gewesen, aber durchaus lebendig, während dieser Harry eher einer wandelnden Wasserleiche glich, mit seiner blassen Hautfarbe und hohlen Wangen. Er aß nicht mehr richtig und auch seine Statur war, obwohl schon immer etwas schmächtig, den Sommer über noch schmaler geworden. Wenn man ihn jetzt ansah, konnte man den Harry von vor einem Jahr in keinster Weise noch wiedererkennen.  
Als sie Harry einmal darauf angesprochen hatten, hatte er nur erwidert, mit ihm sei alles in Ordnung und sie sollen sich keine Gedanken machen. Ron und Hermine hatten geschwiegen, als er das Thema gewechselt hatte. Sie wussten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihm zu widersprechen, allerdings machten sie sich weiterhin große Sorgen um ihn.

Inzwischen hatten sie und Harry die Bibliothek erreicht und Harry steuerte die Rubriken "Verteidigung und Angriff" und "Kampfstrategien" an. Hermine setzte sich an einen der Tische und begann ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Wie es schien hatte Harry seine schon gemacht, denn er setzte sich neben sie, mit einem dicken Stapel Bücher im Arm und begann eines von ihnen zu lesen. Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihn an und fragte sacht: "Hast du Zauberkunst und Geschichte schon fertig?" Sie wusste, dass er es ebenso wenig wie sie schätzte, wenn er beim Lesen gestört wurde. Er sah noch nicht einmal auf und nickte nur knapp. "Gestern Abend..." Hermine fragte nicht weiter nach, sie wusste was er mit 'Gestern Abend' meinte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich wieder einmal bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und über seinen Büchern gebrütet. Es gab zwar auch im sechsten Schuljahr Zwischenprüfungen, aber diese waren erst gegen Ende des Jahres, kein Grund also, sich schon jetzt so in die Arbeit zu knien wie Harry. Selbst Hermine ließ es ruhig angehen, und das sollte schon etwas heißen.

Harry hingegen arbeitete ein Buch nach dem anderen durch. Völlig egal welches Thema, von Fachliteratur bis hin zu Grimms Märchen, was in dieser Bibliothek erstaunlicherweise zu finden war, las er einfach alles. Manchmal machte es den Eindruck, als lese er nur, um nicht mit den anderen sprechen zu müssen. Andererseits schien es teilweise fast so, als lebe er nur noch für die Bücher. Wenn es Hermine gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht ganz so außergewöhnlich gewesen und keiner hätte großartig nachgefragt, aber Harry? Das war absolut nicht sein Stil...  
Mehrere Stunden saßen sie einfach nur beisammen, ohne zu reden. Beide arbeiteten stillschweigend an ihren Dingen und sahen nicht einmal auf, als Madame Pince einen mittleren Schreikrampf bekam, da einer der neuen Erstklässler ein Buch mit Kürbissaft überschüttet hatte. Aber Hermines Vermutung bestätigte sich, dass die Drohungen von Madam Pince, welche in den ersten Seiten der Bibliotheksbücher zu finden waren, durchaus ernst gemeint waren. Es war schon Abend, als Hermine sich zurücklehnte und streckte. Endlich war sie mit ihrem Aufsatz fertig geworden und klappte nun das Buch über die Befreiung der Nymphen unter der Herrschaft von Gagriol, dem Schrecklichen zu. Sie war von dem ganzen Herumgesitze schon ganz steif. Harry schien keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen und blätterte zur nächsten Seite seines dicken Schinkens. Auch als Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen begann, regte er sich nicht. "Harry?", begann sie schließlich vorsichtig. "Es ist Essenszeit, kommst du mit in die Große Halle? Du musst etwas essen!", fügte sie in einem etwas strengeren Ton hinzu, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Harry hatte es schon oft genug ausprobiert. Er blickte stirnrunzelnd auf und schien zu überlegen. "Geh du schon mal vor, ich lese noch dieses Kapitel zuende, dann komme ich nach. Versprochen!", setzte er ob Hermines Gesichtsausdruck noch schnell hinterher. Hermine schien erst widersprechen zu wollen, dann entschied sie sich allerdings doch anders, nickte nur ergeben und verließ die Bibliothek. Das war besser gelaufen, als sie erwartet hatte, denn in letzter Zeit war Harry oft gereizt und schnell aufbrausend wenn es um Vorschriften ging, die Hermine ihm machen wollte, wie regelmäßig Essen oder früher schlafen gehen.

In der Bibliothek seufzte Harry etwas genervt auf. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste er überhaupt nichts mehr essen, er hatte absolut keinerlei Hungergefühl... Aber er wusste ebenso gut, dass Hermine Terror machen würde, wenn er nicht zum Essen erschien und dann hätte er wertvolle Zeit zum Lernen verschwendet. So las er rasch das Kapitel zuende und klappte das Buch zu. Dann räumte er seine Sachen zusammen und packte das Buch ein. Mit lustlosen Schritten verließ er die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er hasste diese gemeinsamen Essenszeiten. Ständig sahen irgendwelche kleinen Kinder zu ihm herüber und steckten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Seit dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem Krankenhausaufenthalt der anderen, waren die Gerüchte um ihn noch verwegener geworden. Doch wenigstens wurde er seit der öffentlichen Entschuldigung und Rehabilitation im Tagespropheten nicht mehr als geistig minderbemittelt angesehen. 'Eigentlich schade', dachte er mit grimmigen Humor, 'Dabei hatte ich mich doch gerade erst in diese Rolle eingefunden...' Wie so oft schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu der Mysteriumsabteilung und dem Torbogen. Es kam immer wieder vor, dass er darüber sinnierte, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn alles anders gekommen wäre. Doch diese gedanken hielt er nicht allzu lange durch - Es tat einfach zu weh und Schwäche konnte er sich im Moment erst recht nicht erlauben. Er betrat die Halle und schritt auf den Gryffindortisch zu, die ihm folgenden Blicke und das Getuschel bewusst ignorierend. Der Himmel der Halle war bedeckt und es schien, als wehe eine kräftige Brise. Bald standen die Quidditchauswahlspiele an und Katie Bell (neuernannte Kapitänin von Gryffindor) hatte ihnen schon angekündigt, dass sie in ihrem Abschlussjahr gefälligst noch einmal den Pokal in den Händen halten wolle.  
Harry freute sich schon darauf, wieder zu fliegen. Er sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl grenzenloser Freiheit und nach dem Wind, der einem wild um die Ohren und durch das Haar pfiff. Nachdem Umbridge die Schule verlassen hatte, war kurze Zeit später ein Einschreiben an ihn adressiert gekommen, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass sie sein Spielverbot aufgehoben hatte. So stand der neuen Quidditchsaison nichts mehr im Wege und dies war einer der wenigen Anlässe, auf die sich Harry noch wirklich freute und immer wenn er an diese Tatsache dachte, konnte seine Laune so schnell nichts trüben.  
Mit Ausnahme vielleicht der immer zahlreicher werdenden Todesseranschläge. Jetzt, wo das Ministerium klipp und klar wusste, dass Voldemort zurück war, machte dieser kein Geheimnis mehr daraus. Er fiel eine Familie nach der nächsten an, demolierte Denkmäler des letzten Krieges und tat alles, um die Zaubererwelt zu verunsichern und von innen heraus zu zerstören. Und was Harry in den Zeitungen las, war er damit nicht eben erfolglos. Alles in allem konnte man sagen, dass der Krieg begonnen hatte.

Harry setzte sich zu Hermine und Ron, die in eine hitzige Diskussion über Ron's Essverhalten vertieft waren, und hoffte, dass Hermine nicht bemerken würde, wenn er nichts aß. Aber dem war leider nicht so. "Ron, so versteh doch! Es ist einfach- Harry, iss endlich etwas, oder ich füttere dich!- absolut unappetittlich wie du das alles in dich hineinstopfst. Kein anderer hier am Tisch isst so abstoßend wie du!" Aufgebracht funkelte sie Ron an, der mit ebenso erhitzten, wie überheblichen Miene meinte: "Weißt du, in der heutigen Zeit muss man sich ja irgendwie abheben von der Masse!" Leise fauchend wandte Hermine sich Harry zu, der mit gequälter Miene etwas Suppe in sich hinein löffelte. Zufrieden lächelte sie und meinte leise: "Geht doch!" Dann wandte sie sich ihrem eigenen Teller zu und begann zu essen.

Nach dem Essen verließen die drei Freunde gemeinsam die Halle, Harry folgte etwas hintendrein. Da kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu und stoppte Harry. Hermine und Ron blieben wartend und neugierig dabeistehen. Sie zog ihn etwas an den Rand der Schülermassen und bedachte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Harry war der Funken Besorgnis dabei nicht entgangen, aber er reagierte in keinster Weise darauf.

"Mr. Potter, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Sie ab jetzt wieder jeden Donnerstagabend bei Professor Snape Unterricht erteilt bekommen werden. Er erwartet Sie um acht Uhr abends in seinem Büro." Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie von dannen, wohlweislich nicht abwartend, was Harry dazu sagen würde. Dieser stand mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht im Gang und reagierte nicht auf die besorgten und fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. Dann strafften sich seine Schultern und er lief weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen. Man hörte nur sein leises Murmeln: "Und das kann mir dieser Bastard noch nicht einmal selbst mitteilen..." Einen bedeutungsvollen Blick austauschend folgten Ron und Hermine ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennte sich Harry von den anderen beiden und setzte sich in einen abgelegenen Sessel um zu lesen. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, aber was sollte er tun? Er verspürte einfach nicht das Verlangen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen und über das alltägliche Geschwätz oder die alten Zeiten zu reden. Und so vergrub er sich lieber in den Büchern. Er wusste jetzt, was Hermine immer so an ihnen fasziniert hatte, aber er verspürte dies ebenfalls auch auf eine komplett andere Art und Weise als Hermine. Für ihn waren die Bücher nicht nur Wissen, dass man sich aneignen konnte, sie erzählten Geschichten, jedes Buch hatte seine eigene. Er mochte ihren Geruch, besonders den, der alten Bücher, deren Leder schon abgenutzt war, durch die vielen Hände durch die es gewandert war gewandert. Für ihn waren die Bücher der Schlüssel zu einer anderen Welt und so beschränkte er sich nicht nur darauf, Fachbücher zu lesen, er vergrub sich ebenfalls in Mythen und Sagen, in alten Mugglebüchern, die er erstanden hatte und in allem, was ihm sonst noch unter die Finger kam.

Aber das Buch, durch welches er sich im Moment hindurchkämpfte, war keine leichte Lektüre, teilweise musste er die Sätze, welche in einer unglaublich alten Spracheweise verfasst waren, dreimal durchlesen, ehe er sagen konnte, er hatte verstanden, was der Autor damit hatte ausdrücken wollen. Im Großen und Ganzen ging es um eine Belagerung im Mittelalter und die Zeit des Hungers, der darauf folgte, bis hin zur letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlacht.  
Es faszinierte ihn wie viele Pläne geschmiedet wurden, und ebenso viele zum Scheitern verurteilt waren, und dass die Bewohner des belagerten Schlosses trotz allem nicht die Hoffnung aufgaben. Zum Glück gab es hier keinen Helden, auf den alle sich lehnten, es war ein Kampf aller Einwohner, nach dem alten Motto: "Einer für alle, alle für einen!".

Im Laufe des Abends leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum allmählich. Nur einige Fünftklässler saßen noch am Feuer und erzählten sich Geschichten. Etwas wehmütig beobachtete Harry sie unauffällig. Sie waren noch so sorglos und lebensfroh. Für sie bestand ihre Welt nur aus dieser Schule und aus den Ferienbesuchen zu Hause und irgendwo, da ganz weit draußen herrschte ein Krieg. Doch für Harry war dieser Krieg nur allzu nah. Dieser Krieg regierte sein Leben, seit dem Tag, an dem Voldemort ihn gekennzeichnet hatte. Hier in der Schule sahen ihn alle an, als den Retter, zu dem er bestimmt wurde, als er knapp ein Jahr alt war. Niemals hatte er Ruhe vor ihren Blicken, vor ihrem Getuschel und den Gerüchten. Und selbst in den Ferien kam er nicht zur Ruhe... Nun ja, daran wollte er jetzt eigentlich noch weniger denken. Aber auf sein Buch konnte er sich nun auch nicht mehr konzentrieren. Leise fluchend erhob er sich und ging hinüber zu Ron und Hermine.

"Hört mal, ich gehe ins Bett. Hab' letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen, vielleicht klappts dieses Mal besser." Seine fadenscheinigen Lügen waren Hermine und Ron schon bekannt und Harry wusste auch, dass sie wussten, dass er log. Mit einem leicht traurig angehauchten Lächeln nickte Hermine und stand ebenfalls auf. "Ich werde jetzt noch ein bisschen an meinem Aufsatz arbeiten, dann gehe ich auch ins Bett. Und Ron, du solltest dringend etwas für die Schule tun, deine Hausaufgaben schreien schon förmlich nach dir!" Harry lächelte ob dieser so vertrauten Ermahnung und stieg die Treppe hinauf zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen. Dort ließ er sich, so wie er war auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, ehe Mitternacht würden seine Träume nicht kommen, diese Zeitspanne sollte er nutzen, ein wenig Energie zu tanken. Er driftete hinweg in eine Welt ohne Schmerz, ohne Leistungsdruck und ohne die Fallen, die ihm sein Leben Tag für Tag stellte. Warum musste er nur der Junge, der lebt sein? Warum?

Und+bibberzitter+ Wie hat's euch gefallen?


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hier is das zweite Chap, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß!  
Disclaimer is wie immer: Alles, was zu Harry Potter gehört, gehört Joanne K. Rowling und nicht mir, ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen (was eh nicht funktionieren würde )... Die Story ist nicht beta gelesen. R&R please+liebguck+  
****  
Danke an Mmmel für ihr Review+knuddel+ Mein erstes und bisher einziges! **

_Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Alles war dunkel, kalt und irgendwie auf seltsame Art und Weise bodenlos... Er blinzelte, doch es änderte sich nichts. Allerdings begann er nun Stimmen zu vernehmen, doch noch waren sie zu weit entfernt, um verstehen zu können, was sie sagten._

_"... Schuld... braucht... 'mand!" Immer näher kamen sie und donnerten wie ein schweres Gewitter über seinen Kopf hinweg. Nun hatte er keinerlei Probleme mehr, sie zu verstehen._

_"HARRY POTTER!", schallte es laut in sein Ohr. Verwirrt sah er sich um, doch er konnte immer noch nichts sehen. "Wer bist du, dass du glaubst, das Schicksal in Frage stellen zu können?" Harry öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber nicht ein Ton verließ seine Kehle. "Du bist schuld am Tod so vieler Unschuldiger! Deine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius! Er ist durch deine Dummheit gestorben, das weißt du! Wer braucht dich schon? Ich werde es dir sagen: NIEMAND! Denn du bist ein Niemand! Ein Nichts! Du hast es verdient, so zu leiden, das weißt du!" Harry zitterte und schluckte. Es tat weh diese Worte zu hören, wenn sie jemand anders sagte. Aber er hatte sich selbst auch schon oft die gleichen Vorwürfe gemacht, ihm war bewusst, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen.  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich eine eiskalte Hand um seinen Hals legte und begann, ihm die Luft abzuschneiden. Verzweifelt schlug er nach ihr, versuchte zu atmen, doch es war unmöglich!_

_"Sag, dass es deine Schuld ist!", donnerte die Stimme und Harry versuchte verzweifelt, dem Folge zu leisten, doch er konnte nicht einmal mehr atmen. Ihm wurde schummerig und schlecht... Seine Lungen streikten und sein letzter Gedanke kostete ihn mehr Kraft als alles andere. 'So soll es also enden...'_

Mit einem heiseren Schrei fuhr er aus dem Schlaf und sog gierig Luft ein. Erleichtert, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, und doch bedrückt, weil es ein Traum voll von Wahrheiten gewesen war, setzte er sich auf. Er brauchte jetzt definitiv mehr Raum, als diesen bedrückenden Schlafsaal. Schnell stand er auf, schnappte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers und seinen Tarnumhang und verließ den Raum.

Er konnte nicht mehr, war nahe daran den Kopf zu verlieren, einfach loszurennen. Aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es zu gefährlich war. Es könnte ihn jemand hören und dieses Risiko, jemanden in diesem Zustand auch noch Rede und Antwort zu stehen, wollte er nicht eingehen. So zwang er sich zur Ruhe, obwohl er eigentlich nur noch schreien wollte. Schnell hastete er durch die von Nacht geschwärzten Gänge, immer auf der Hut und ein Auge auf der Karte. Seine innere Aufgewühltheit ließ ihn die Risiken dieses Ausflugs nicht vergessen.

Seine Schritte führten ihn rasch und beständig zum Nordturm. Dort suchte er in seinen schlaflosen Nächten oft Zuflucht. Kaum einer wusste etwas von dem Plateau, welches man auf seiner Spitze fand, von den breiten Felsmauern, auf denen man hervorragend sitzen und in die Nacht spähen konnte, während man seine Gedanken schweifen ließ. Harry hatte ihn auf einem seiner vielen Streifzüge schon vor mehr als einem Jahr entdeckt, doch nun erst war er ihm wieder eingefallen, erst jetzt wo er ihn regelmäßig brauchte.

Nun, wo er angekommen war, begannen die Tränen zu fließen und ein heftiger Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn. Er fiel auf die Knie und vermochte sich nicht zu beruhigen. Erst langsam ebbte das Schluchzen ab und es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch die letzte Träne vergossen war. Der Traum hatte ihn arg mitgenommen. Nur selten musste er sich so stark mit seinen inneres Sorgen auseinandersetzen, sonst machte er dies nur mit sich selbst aus, oder dachte überhaupt nichts daran und verkroch sich in Büchern.  
Mühsam und immer noch zitternd stand er auf und ließ sich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz nieder. Nur langsam konnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe bewegen. Er legte das Kinn auf seine angezogenen Beine und sah hinaus in die Nacht.

Die Zeit verging und immer noch saß er dort, beharrlich in der selben Position. Erst als die Sonne sich langsam ihre ersten Strahlen ausschickte, stand er auf, streckte sich kurz und verließ den Turm. Das Augenpaar, welches ihn die letzten Stunden über beobachtet hatte, blieb von ihm unbemerkt.

Die Wochen vergingen und nicht nur Harry verhielt sich seltsam, sondern auch eine gewisse andere Person. Draco Malfoy hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Er war zwar nach wie vor der gleiche fiese Slytherinprinz, doch er war schweigsamer geworden, nicht mehr darauf erpicht, jede sich bietende Gelegenheit zu nutzen um wild mit Beschimpfungen um sich zu schmeißen, das überließ er seinen Hauskameraden. Außerdem schien auch er grüblerisch geworden zu sein, allerdings hatte dies einen sehr triftigen Grund. Sein Vater hatte vom Zaubereiministerium eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban bekommen. Er war zuerst sehr geschockt darüber gewesen, aber teils auch erleichtert. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sein Vater zu Gewalt neigte, wenn ihm der Gehorsam verweigert wurde und Draco war in letzter Zeit einiges klarer geworden. Er wollte nicht sein ganzes Leben speichelleckend vor einem Zauberer verbringen, der Muggel und Nicht-Reinblüter killte, obwohl er selbst nur ein Halbblut war. Er teilte zwar die Ansicht, dass Muggel minderwertig waren und es definitiv zu viele von ihnen gab, aber wenn er ehrlich war, hatten sie ihm persönlich noch nie einen Grund gegeben, sich von ihnen bedroht oder dergleichen zu fühlen. Allerdings hatte er diese Ansicht bis jetzt noch nicht einem seiner Freunde oder Dergleichen anvertraut.

Als er seinem Vater gegenüber einmal auch nur so etwas in der Art erwähnt hatte, hatte er dessen 'disziplinarische Lektion' noch eine Woche später gespürt.

Für den Moment war er eigentlich ganz froh, dass er sich nicht mehr in der Reichweite seines Vaters befand. Außerdem wäre ihm das, was er gerade jetzt tat nicht wirklich möglich gewesen, wenn jeder Slytherin bei allem, was er tat, sofort seinen werten Herrn Vater informieren würde. In letzter Zeit verfolgte er nämlich mit großem Interesse das Verhalten des Potterjungen. Seit er ihn in dieser einen Nacht auf dem Nordturm gesehen hatte, denn auch er hatte sich in dieser Nacht dort versteckt um etwas Ruhe zu finden, brannte er darauf, zu erfahren, was mit ihm passiert war über die Sommerferien. Eine so abrupte Persönlichkeitsänderung war seiner Meinung nach nicht normal und er hatte sich fest vorgennommen, diese Entwicklung im Auge zu behalten. Und mal ganz nebenbei; Potter war nicht gerade das, was man gemeinhin abgrundtief hässlich nannte.

Der Schulstoff zog an ihnen vorbei und sie näherten sich in rasantem Tempo den Weihnachtsferien. Das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand an und fast alle Schüler waren im Stress, da sie noch einige letzte Geschenke zu besorgen hatten. Harry hatte seine schon vor Wochen gekauft, er musste schließlich nur wenige Personen beschenken. Hagrid hatte er eine wirklich gute Lektüre über 'interessante Tiere', sprich Monster, besorgt, Ron bekam von ihm ein Miniquidditchspiel, mit echten fliegenden Spielern, DER Renner auf dem Markt und für Hermine hatte er eine hübsche Schatulle erstanden, in der sie unterbringen konnte, was immer sie wollte.

Und so machten sich der Großteil der Schüler auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, nur Harry verschwand wie immer in der Bibliothek. Er hatte dort ein sehr interessantes Buch über griechische Mythologie gefunden und hatte es noch nicht einmal bis zur Hälfte durchgelesen.

Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und begann in seinem Buch zu versinken. Es war wirklich interessant über die einzelnen Götter und ihre Geschichten zu lesen. Er hatte zum Beispiel nicht gewusst, dass Zeus seine männlichen Triebe so 'extrem' ausgelebt hatte. Immer wieder musste er schmunzeln über die Dinge, die er erfuhr.  
Als er gerade das letzte Kapitel aufschlug, ertönte auf einmal ein ohrenbetäubendes Heulen und die Stimme von Professor McGonagall schallte magisch verstärkt durch das gesamte Schloss.  
"Alle Schüler und Professoren haben sich UNVERZÜGLICH in der Großen Halle einzufinden!"

Verwundert sah Harry auf und versuchte sich immer noch von dem mittelschweren Herzinfarkt zu erholen, den die Stimme bei ihm verursacht hatte. Sie war dermaßen laut und eindringlich gewesen, dass ihm um ein Haar das Trommelfell geplatzt wäre. Aber viel wichtiger war im Moment: Was war passiert? Doch im Grunde wusste er es bereits. Es gab nur einen Vorfall, der solch eine Folge aufbringen würde, solch eine Unruhe, und das war ein Angriff der Todesser! Aber was wurde attackiert? Und wo? Das Schloss?  
Schnell stand er auf, ließ das Buch liegen und folgte Madam Pince aus der Bibliothek. Es waren nicht viele Schüler, denen er auf dem Weg begegnete, vorwiegend alles Erst- und Zweitklässler, doch ausnahmslos alle waren in Sorge und furchtbar aufgeregt. Harry machte sich füchterliche Gedanken um Hermine und Ron. Was, wenn ihnen etwas passiert war? Er war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass der Angriff auf Hogsmeade erfolgt war. Das Schloss angreifen zu wollen, so blauäugig waren Voldemorts Leute nicht. Aber er mochte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was zur Zeit im Dorf geschah...!

In der Halle war schon der Großteil der Schüler eingetroffen als Harry durch die großen Flügletüren trat und die Lehrer waren bereits in heftige Diskussionen verwickelt. Dann erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und rief zur Ruhe. Augenblicklich wurde es still, alle wollten wissen, was vorgefallen war. Eine unheilschwere Stimmung lag in der Luft, als er begann zu reden.

"Es tut mir leid, dies verkünden zu müssen, aber Hogsmeade wurde soeben angegriffen. Die Auroren sind schon an Ort und Stelle und einige unserer Lehrer ebenfalls. Ich möchte euch bitten, die Ruhe zu bewahren, wir werden alle Schüler sicher und wohlbehütet zurück ins Schloss holen! Solange dies nicht der Fall ist, möchte ich, dass Sie alle hier warten und etwas essen. Es ist noch nicht klar, wann wieder Entwarnung gegeben wird." Er drehte sich um und beriet sich mit den übrigen Professoren. Harry beachtete die Speisen, die aufgetischt worden waren nicht im Geringsten. Er schaute sich unruhig in der Halle um. Der Himmel war bewölkt und sah trübe aus, so wie Harry sich fühlte. Er sah zum Lehrertisch auf. Von den Lehrern waren nur noch die Professoren Trelawney, Sinistra, Sprout und Snape da. Im ersten Moment wunderte sich Harry darüber, dass Snape nicht kämpfte, doch gleich darauf wurde es ihm glasklar. Er konnte unmöglich kämpfen, weil sonst bei beiden Seiten Misstrauen aufgekommen wäre. Würde er mit den Todessern kämpfen, würden es alle in Hogwarts wissen, denn den Lehrern würde es auffallen, wenn einer bei der Vertedigung fehlen würde. Und dann hätte Voldemort einen seines Erachtens wichtigen 'Spion' verloren. Dumbledore ging es nicht anders. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass Snapes Tarnung aufflog, das wäre ein großer Verlust für die Seite des Lichts.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Harry damit, verloren am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen und sich Sorgen zu machen. Er hoffte inständig, dass seinen beiden Freunden nichts passiert war, denn auch wenn er sich verändert hatte, an seiner Freundschaft zu Hermine und Ron hatte sich absolut nichts getan.

Professor Dumbledore war zwischenzeitlich kurz nach einer Nachricht Professor Flitwicks aus der Halle verschwunden und hatte die immer noch debattierenden Lehrer allein gelassen. Als er sie nun wieder betrat, hatte er die vermissten Schüler und die Lehrer ebenfalls im Schlepptau. Seine Miene war ernst und Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er reckte sich und versuchte seine Freunde zu erspähen. Und da waren sie! Zwar etwas angeschlagen, aber wohlauf!  
Harry wunderte sich, dass es nicht laut KLONK machte, so schwer war der Brocken, der ihm vom Herzen fiel. Er sprang auf und eilte auf sie zu. Hermine kam ihm, etwas zittrig zwar, aber erleichtert lächelnd entgegen gelaufen. "Hermine!", rief er und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Ron nahte ebenfalls heran und Harry löste sich von Hermine und sah ihm ernst entgegen. "Mann, wirklich, macht nie wieder so 'ne Scheiße ohne mich!" Dann zog er auch ihn in eine brüderliche Umarmung, die Ron heftig erwiderte. Es war wie damals, nur umgekehrt. Nicht er hatte das Abenteuer erlebt, sondern sie und anstelle von ihnen hatte er voller Angst auf sie gewartet, ungewiss, was mit ihnen geschehen war und ob sie wohlauf waren. Nur langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und die wieder vereinten Freunde ließen sich an ihren gewohnten Plätzen am Gryffindortisch nieder. Dumbledore erhob erneut die Stimme. "Nun, da alle sicher wieder hier sind, würde ich sagen es wäre das Beste, wenn Sie jetzt alle in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen würdet. Das war für alle ein sehr anstrengender Tag! Weiteres wird morgen besprochen."

Die drei Freunde saßen vor dem warmen Kamin und schilderten Harry, was aus ihrer Sicht genau passiert war. Es hatte sich anscheinend so zugetragen, dass sie schon etwa eine Stunde in den drei Besen gesessen hatten, als plötzlich eine Sirene losging und sie alle umgehend in die Schutzräume unter dem Pub 'Eberkopf' geleitet wurden. Vom eigentlichen Kampf hatten sie allerdings nicht viel mitbekommen und darüber waren sie auch mehr als froh.

"Alter, ich sag's dir. Ich hatte noch nie so Schiss! Bei jedem Geräusch, das den Türen näher gekommen ist, ist mir das Herz echt in die Hosen gerutscht! Und einmal hat einer der Kämpfer, ich weiß nicht, von welcher Partei, einen Fluch direkt gegen die Tür geschleudert. Ich dachte wirklich nur noch: 'So das war's also dann, Ade, du schnöde Welt!'." Hermine nickte zustimmend. Sie war immer noch etwas blass, ließ sich sonst aber nichts anmerken. Harry setzte sich etwas bequemer in den knautschigen Sessel und sah ins Feuer. "Und fragt gar nicht erst, was ich für eine Angst um euch hatte! Ihr beide in Hogsmeade bei einem Todesserangriff und ich sitze in Hogwarts und kann nichts anderes tun, als warten und hoffen, das euch nichts geschehen ist. Kein Mensch gibt einem mehr Auskunft als: 'Wir tun unser Bestes!'. Mann, war ich froh, als ich euch gesehen habe!"

Er lächelte den beiden zu und streckte sich. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass er die Nacht durchschlafen würde, so viel Stress wie er heute gehabt hatte... Der Abend wurde trotz dem vorhergegangenden schockierenden Erlebnissen einer der schönsten der letzten Zeit. Es war wie früher, sie saßen bis spät in die Nacht vor dem prasselnden Feuer und redeten über Gott und die Welt und Harry war so offen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war schon fast vier Uhr, als sie sich endlich erhoben und in ihren Schlafsälen verschwanden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alles JK Rowling, nix mir... Leider... naja... ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen!  
Desweiteren möchte ich Gypsi dieses Chap widmen, weil sie mich daran erinnert hat, hier weiterzumachen... Ob ihrs glaubt oder nicht, ich habs einfach vergessen.. +schäm+ aber so bin ich... Tut mir echt leid, werd versuchen mich zu bessern!**

Gypsi: Ja, das soll mal D/H werden... Ich geb mein Bestes, dass ich auch soweit komme aber ich denke, das Chap hier wird ziemlich offensichtlich das Pairing klären.

Müssn wa ma gucken, wo das Ganze endet +lach+

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte in der Großen Halle wirres Gerede. Alle berichteten immer noch vom gestrigen Tag und die geschichten wurden, wie immer, immer furchterregender.

Nachdem alle gefrühstück hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore und Ruhe kehrte ein.

"Erst einmal einen Guten Morgen. Ich habe nun einige unerfreuliche Nachrichten zu verkünden. Nach dem gestrigen Vorfall haben wir herausgefunden, dass sowohl die Schutzbanne um Hogsmeade und die um Hogwarts fehlerhaft sind. Es ist von dringendster Nötigkeit, diese zu erneuern, und das eigentlich auf der Stelle. Aber solange sie nicht erneuert sind, seid ihr hier im Schloss nicht mehr sicher. Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass dieses Jahr die Weihnachtsferien vorgezogen werden und der Aufenthalt bei den Eltern oder Verwandten PFLICHT für alle ist! Morgen werden Sie alle zum Zug gebracht und wenn Sie nach den Ferien wiederkommen, wird alles wieder in bester Ordnung sein."

Draco war verblüfft. Das war das erste Mal, von dem er wusste, dass die Schutzbanne um herum Hogwarts defekt waren! Aber das widerrum war ja nicht unbedingt schlecht, eine Woche weniger Schule. Er sah sich um und bemerkte mit Erstaunen, welche Wirkung diese Worte auf den Goldjungen von Gryffindor gemacht hatten. Er war schneeweiß und schien total von der Rolle. Erst als das Wiesel ihm mit der Hand vor der Nase rumwedelte, kam er wieder zu sich und reagierte. Draco fragte sich, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, aber im Zweifel würde er es doch nie erfahren. Allerdings sollte er vielleicht heute nochmal einen Besuch auf dem Nordturm einrichten.

Harry war außer sich. Er KONNTE nicht zurück zu den Dursleys, das konnte Dumbledore nicht ernst meinen! Er hatte sich gerade so eben durch den Unterricht geschmuggelt, hatte zehn Punkte für Unaufmerksamkeit verloren, beim Essen gesessen und Löcher in dir Luft gestarrt und war jetzt endlich auf dem Weg in Dumbledores Büro.  
Er wusste das Passwort noch von seinem letzten Besuch und so stürmte er direkt durch zu Dumbledores Büro. Er klopfte und wartete ungeduldig, bis die Stimme des Direktors ertönte. "Herein!" Harry trat ein und nahm Dumbledore ins Visier. "Ah, Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Setz dich doch!" Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und Dumbledore sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was führt dich zu mir? Ist etwas mit deiner Narbe?"

Wut kochte in Harry hoch. ja, sicher, immer wenn er Sorgen hatte, hatte dies etwas mit seiner Narbe oder seinen Träumen zu tun. Wie es ihn ankotzte...! "Nein, mit meiner Narbe ist alles in Ordnung! Es geht um die Ferien. Ich kann nicht zurück zu den Dursleys!" Dumbledore sah ihn immer noch 'nur' an. "So leid es mir tut, Harry, aber du MUSST zurück zu ihnen. Ich würde dich ja auch zu den Weasleys gehen lassen, aber du weißt selber, dass dieser Blutschutz erneuert werden muss, je stärker, desto besser! Ich habe ihnen bereits eine Eule geschrieben, damit sie dich abholen kommen. Und jetzt ich kann mit dir nicht weiter diskutieren, ich habe einen wichtigen Termin mit Professor Flitwick, wegen der Banne. Es tut mir leid, aber auch du wirst morgen nach Hause fahren!"

Harry wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt weiterzureden. Dumbledore würde ihm nicht zuhören. Aber allein die Vorstellung wieder dorthin zurück zu müssen... Es ging einfach nicht! Wütend und resigniert verließ er das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Immer noch kochend vor Zorn stürmte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und in den Schlafsaal, ungeachtet der Blicke seiner Mitschüler, die alle schon begonnen hatten zu packen. Auch ron räumte soeben seinen Koffer ein. "Und, darfst du mit zu uns?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch angesichts Harrys wütender Miene war ihm die Antwort eigentlich schon bekannt. Harry trat heftig gegen seinen Koffer, schwang dann den Zauberstab und seine Sachen begannen sich einzuräumen. Verwundert sah Ron ihn an und murmelte etwas wie: "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so etwas kannst."

Harry schmiss sich wütend aufs Bett und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen. Draußen begann es zu regnen, genau das richtige Wetter für Harrys Laune. Er merkte, wie due Wut der Verzweiflung wich und ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber er wollte sich nicht hier vor Ron die Blöße geben, er wusste schließlich auch nicht wirklich, warum Harry sich so aufregte. Er war in den letzten Ferien nicht dagewesen...

Harry stand rasch auf und blinzelte die Tränen weg. "Ich geh noch was spazieren!", sagte er heiser und verließ nahezu fluchtartig den Raum.

Blind vor Tränen stürmte er durch die Korridore und Gänge bis hin zum Nordturm. Er stieß die Tür auf und schmetterte sie ihm gleichen Atemzug wieder zu. Dann rannte er bis zur Kante der Brüstung und begann zu schreien. Laut und verzweifelt, anklagend.

Doch schon bald gingen die Schreie in Schluchzen über, sein gesamter Körper wurde geschüttelt von seinem Schmerz und er ging in die Knie unter der Last, die er seit geraumer Zeit mit sich herumtrug.

Draco sah das Ganze von seinem Versteck aus fassungslos mit an. Warum um alles in der Welt traf diese Nachricht den Gryffindor so heftig? Dort wie er so lag sah er nur noch mitleiderregend aus und Draco verspürte den absurden Wunsch, ihn zu trösten. Langsam erhob er sich und trat aus dem Schatten auf die zusammengekauerte Person zu.

Harry konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr und er wusste absolut nicht mehr weiter! dann plötzlich legte sich eine Hand beruhigend auf seinen Rücken, doch er konnte ein Zusammenzucken seinerseits nicht verhindern. Mit tränenverschleiertem Gesicht sah er auf und konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. "Malfoy?" Jener schwieg und sah ihn nur mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Dann erhob er sich und verließ weiterhin wortlos das Plateau, einen komplett verwirrten Harry zurücklassend.

Draco eilte durch die Gänge. Er war, um es milde auszudrücken, geschockt! So viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung hatte er noch nie in den Augen eines anderen gesehen. Es war kaum auszuhalten gewesen, mit ein Grund, weshalb er gegangen war. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass Dazubleiben ein Fehler gewesen wäre.

Harry unterdessen saß immer noch an der selben Stelle, aber er weinte nicht mehr sondern dachte nach. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte Draco Malfoy, DER Draco Malfoy, der ihm seit seinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts das Leben schwer machte, den Anschein vermittelt, ihm Tropst spenden zu wollen. Er hatte allen Ernstes MITFÜHLEND ausgesehen! Aber das war schliechtweg unmöglich, es war bei einem Malfoy genetisch nicht veranlagt, so etwas wie Mitgefühl zu empfinden und erst recht nicht, es zu ZEIGEN.  
Er war komplett verwirrt. Es musste außerdem einen Grund gegeben haben, warum es Malfoy hierhin, auf den Nordturm verschlagen hatte. War er ihm gefolgt? Um ihn auszuspionieren oder ihn zu verpetzen?  
Harry kramte nach der Karte. Draco Malfoy befand sich definitiv mittlerweile in seinem Schlafraum, zusammen mit Blaise Zabini, einem anderen Slytherin-Sechstklässler.  
Harry wurde aus dem Ganzen nicht schlau. Er war Potter, erklärter Erzfeind von Malfoy, warum sollte dieser so etwas tun? Vielsafttrank? Imperiuszauber? Zeitweilige geistige Verwirrung?

Harry schanubte und wusste, dass er so nie zu einer vernünftigen Antwort gelangen würde. Und langsam stieg ihm auch wieder zu Kopf, was ihn hier hoch getrieben hatte und er musste schwer schlucken. Seit den letzten Ferien war es bei den Dursleys unendlich schlimmer geworden. Nicht nur, dass Vernon ihn mittlerweile schlug, er hatte noch nicht einmal die Kraft sich zu wehren, weil ihm bis auf eine Mahlzeit am Tag jegliches Essen verboten war. Es waren mittlerweile nahezu unmenschliche Verhältnisse wie sie dort herrschten. Dudley hatte mittlerweile durch sein hartes Training im Boxen einige Pfunde verloren und war noch stärker und muskulöser geworden. Und Harry mochte gar nicht erst an seine nächtlichen Besuche denken... Nein, schnell Themawechsel, er würde nicht schon wieder anfangen zu heulen. Er musste sich diese Schwäche abgewöhnen, Schwächen machten angreifbar, und er sollte eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil dazu sein.  
Aber die Tatsache, dass die Dursleys nicht gerade erfreut darüber sein würden, ihn noch früher aufzunehmen, machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher, diese finsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen... Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und stand auf. Etwas taumelig verließ er das Plateau und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er konnte es ja ohnehin nicht verhindern...

Als er den Schlafsaal betrat fiel ihm auf, wie spät es schon sein musste, denn Ron und die anderen lagen schon seelig schnarchend in ihren Betten. Auf Harrys Bett lag eine kleine Notiz. Sie war von Ron.

_Hi Alter,_

_Ich wollte nur sagen, dass sowohl Hermine und ich es nicht besonders toll finden, wenn du immer so sang- und klanglos verschwindest und erst Stunden später wieder auftauchst ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Jeder hat seine Probleme und es ist auch kein Thema, wenn du versuchst, sie mit dir selber auszumachen, aber du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du immer mit uns reden kannst!_

_Ron_

_PS: Gute Nacht!_

Sich etwas schuldig fühlend zog sich Harry um und legte sich ins Bett. Ron hatte schon recht mit dem was er sagte, aber Harry wusste, dass er es erstens nicht verstehen würde, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, was ihn bedrückte, und zweitens, Harry KONNTE es ihm einfach nicht erzählen, selbst wenn er es wollen würde. Er wusste nicht genau, warum. Er vertraute seinen Freunden mehr als allen anderen, aber in dieser Hinsicht konnte er sie einfach nicht miteinbeziehen. An sich wollte er nichts lieber, als seine Sorgen mit jemandem teilen, aber wem konnte er sich schon anvertrauen, wenn nicht seinen besten Freunden?  
Alles in allem eine sehr verzwickte Situation.  
Womit er wieder bei Malfoy war. Was zur Hölle war in ihn gefahren, dort oben auf dem Plateau? Das war doch auf gar keinen Fall Draco Malfoy gewesen! Aber wer dann? Und warum?  
Zuviele Fragen, um wirklich zu dieser Zeit darüber nachzudenken, er sollte lieber versuchen, zu schlafen, das würde ihm besser zukommen. Und so verbannte er alle seine wirren Gedanken und schloss erschöpft die immer noch vom Weinen geröteten Augen.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages war der Gryffindorturm eher das, was man gemeinhin als einen Bienenschwarm beschreiben konnte. Erstklässer, aufgedreht bis zum 'Geht-nicht-mehr' angesichts der Sonderferien und der spannenden Erlebnisse der letzten Tage, sausten ein und aus, Socken suchend, Zauberstabd fuchtelnd und richteten dabei so manches Chaos an. Harry war mehr als genervt. Er hatte seine Sachen bereits vor dem Frühstück in die Große Halle gebracht und wartete nun mehr darauf, dass sich ein Schicksal erfüllen möge und die Kutschen vorfuhren. Ron und Hermine freuten sich närrisch auf ihre Familie, obwohl Hermine kurz anmerken ließ: "Eigentlich schade um die Zeit, man hätte soviel Stoff durchnehmen können." Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten nur kurz nach oben, seine Freunde schienen seine mehr als schlechte Laune nicht wirklich zu bemerken und Harry war es im Grunde auch recht so. Schließlich wollte er keine Fragen beantworten, keine nervig besorgten Blicke aus sich ruhen fühlen. Das würde so oder so nichts ändern, kein Grund also, sich bemitleiden zu lassen.

Draco Malfoy hatte seine Sachen ebenfalls schon gepackt und nach draußen bringen LASSEN, wie es sich für einen Malfoy eben gehörte. Nun aß er noch schnell ein Croissant, welches ihm Blaise Zabini aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte, wo dieser gegessen hatte. Hätte Draco ihm nicht freundlicherweise den (wenn auch sehr unsanften und harten) Weg aus dem Bett gezeigt, würde er sich immer noch im Reich der Träume befinden. Blaise hatte seine Dankbarkeit allerdings eher in Form einiger äußerst flegelhaften Ausdrücke kundgetan. Wie auch immer, Draco langweilte sich, und das war sein Problem. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, er hatte keine Lust, nach Hause zu fahren. Nur mit seiner Mutter allein auf der Manor würde mehr als langweilig werden. Hier in der Schule war wenigstens immer etwas los. _Und Potter._ Verwirrt blinzelte Draco, das hatte er doch soeben nicht wirklich gedacht, oder? So etwas dachte man als Malfoy nicht, besonders als Draco Malfoy. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise zu Potter hingezogen. Allerdings würde er sich das nie selber eingestehen. Und für so etwas hatte man ja schließlich Blaise. "Draco, du starrst Potter schon wieder an. Sag mal, willst du was von ihm?" Es war schon etwas länger bekannt, dass Draco das männliche Geschlecht bevorzugte, aber etwas mit Potter? Also bitte! "Blaise", sagte er in einer gefährlich ruhigen Stimmlage. "Wenn du heute wirklich nach Hause willst, dann solltest du DRINGEND überlegen, was du von den kranken Gedanken in deinem Kopf auch in den Mund nehmen willst!" Doch Blaise schmunzelte nur. Er konnte Draco nach jahrelanger Freundschaft mittlerweile wirklich gut einschätzen und er wusste, wann er zuviel wagte. "Ich mein', ich hätte ja nichts dagegen, gut aussehen tut er, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit etwas schwächelt. Ist ja gut, bin ja schon still!", lachte er, als Draco ihn nochmals bööööööse anfunkelte. "Halt's Maul, Zabini, und mach dich fertig! Da kommen die Kutschen."

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich sofort eine Kutsche gesichert und Neville stieg ebenfalls noch hinzu. "Also ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich fand zwar den Angriff auf Hogsmeade ziemlich gruselig, aber dadurch Sonderferien zu bekommen, das hat doch was für sich, meint ihr nicht?", meinte Neville, als sich die Kutschen dem Bahnhof näherten. Rund um den Kutschentreck sahen sie ab und an einige Auroren im Schnee, der über Nacht gefallen war, Wache halten. Schließlich war es hier noch nicht wieder wirklich sicher. 'Ich wünschte es wäre so...', dachte Harry betrübt, als er aus dem Fenster schaute und die Auroren zählte. Es schien ihm alles so unwirklich vorzukommen, wie ein schlechter Traum.

Die Zugfahrt verging zu Harrys Leiden noch schneller als sonst und so standen sie schließlich auf dem vollen Bahnsteig. Ron war schon von seiner Mutter in Beschlag genommen und hatte kaum noch Zeit sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden, da Molly viel zu tun hatte wie sie Harry bedauernd erzählte, als sie ihn ebenfalls in ihre Arme schloss. Auch Hermines Eltern waren bereits da, schienen es aber nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben. Nachdem Ron gegangen war, wandte sich Hermine an Harry und meinte: "Ja, es dauert ja nicht allzu lange, bis wir uns wieder sehen. Ich hoffe, deine Verwandten behandeln dich gut. Schreib uns, Hedwig weiß ja, wo sie mich findet!" Sie umarmte ihn herftig und verschwand dann aus Harrys Blickfeld. Von den Dursleys war immer noch keine Spur und Harry war, ehrlich gesagt, sehr froh darüber. Je länger er hier auf sie warten musste, desto kürzer würde sein Aufenthalt bei ihnen werden. Er bummelte ein bisschen durch den Bahnhof und sah sich die Stände an, als er auf einmal von einem der Kontrolleure angesprochen wurde. "Hey, ist Ihr Name zufällig Harry Potter?" Verwirrt nickte Harry und sah den Mann an. Eindeutig Muggel. Woher zum Teufel kannte er seinen Namen? "Ihre Verwandten haben mich gebeten, Ihnen dies hier auszuhändigen, sobald Sie hier eintreffen." Er übergab Harry einen Briefumschlag, der schlampfig zusammen gefaltet war. Harry bedankte sich und öffnete ihn. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen, in Tante Petunias gradlinigen, harschen Handschrift, schnell und in Eile hingeschmiert.

_Junge,_

_Wir sind nicht in der Lage, dich abzuholen. Sieh selber, wie du nach Hause kommst._

_Tante  
_

Geschockt starrte Harry auf das Blatt Papier. Wie zur Hölle sollte er jetzt nach Hause kommen? Obwohl, das war nicht wirklich das Problem... Der fahrende Ritter fuhr sicher auch nach Surrey. Er begab sich mit seinem Gepäck auf die Straße und hob den Zauberstab unauffällig. Nur wenige Sekunden später brauste der Bus auf ihn zu und hielt direkt vor seinen Füßen. Stan stieg aus und meinte sogleich: "Neville... äh, nein HARRY! Hey Ern, guck ma wen wir da hab'n! Das is Harry Potter!" Harry drückte ihm schnell das Geld in die Hand und ließ nur rasch verlauten: "Little Whinging, Surrey, Ligusterweg." Dann verkroch er sich in den hinteren Teil des Busses und versuchte das Rattern und Schaukeln der Fahrt zu ignorieren.  
Im Ligusterweg hievte Stan noch seinen Koffer nach draußen, rief ihm noch schnell ein "Ciao!" zu und dann war der Bus auch schon wieder so schnell um die nächste Ecke gebogen, dass der Schnee zu den Seiten wegspritzte. Nun war er wieder im Ligusterweg... Er hätte nie vermutet, dass er so schnell wieder hier sein müsste!

Sodele... bitte ein klitzekleines Reviewchen, ja?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alles JK Rowling, nix mir... Leider... naja... ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen!**  
**Hier ist das nächste Chap, hat leider etwas gedauert, aber ich muss mich in der Schule inzwischen ziemlich reinknien, sonst geht da gar nichts mehr... Joah, ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel. **

WARNUNG: Ich schreibs mal lieber groß hierhin, damit sich nachher keiner Schaden davon trägt. Dieses Kapitel enthält Szenen, die sich mit demThema Misshandlung beschäftigen. Wer das nicht vertragen kann, sollte besser nicht weiterlesen.

**Aber genug davon, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt mir ein klitzekleines Statement, damit ich weiß, woran ich bin! Wäre echt lieb! **

**Gipsy: Ja, nun geht es weiter ) Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß! Ja, ich hab das manchmal einfach, dann habe ich so viel um die Ohren, dass ich manche Projekte einfach vergesse, bzw. verdränge... Wie gesagt, meist reicht ein kleiner Tritt an den Allerwertesten +lach+ **

**rukisan: Ich denke mal, dieses Chap erklärt einiges +hoff+ wenn nicht, frage nach, ich bemüh mich, es zu erklären +grin+ **

**Mmmel: Danke +froi+ Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, zumal es mein Erstlingswerk ist! **

**teddy172: joah, meine Fingerchen sind schon ganz wund! Nee, Scherz, aber ich bleib fleißig dran! **

**Steffi2105: Damit ist gemeint, dass er vom Ministerium eine öffentliche Entschuldigung bekommen hat, weil er ja von ihnen als geistig verwirrt dargestellt wurde, wobei er doch immer die Wahrheit gesagt hat... Er hat keine therapie oder Ähnliches gemacht ) **

**So, und nu: READ AND REVIEW +plz+**

Kapitel 4

Zögernd stand er mitsamt Koffer und Käfig vor dem Haus Nummer vier. Er konnte sich noch nicht überwinden, den Klingelknopf zu drücken, aber er konnte auch nicht länger hier einfach stehen bleiben, denn es lag Schnee und es war kalt... Er hob seine zitternde Hand und drückte den Knopf durch. Es dauerte etwas länger bis er Tante Petunias trippelnde Schritte näher kommen hörte. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür einen Spalt weit aufgemacht und das fahle Gesicht seiner Tante streckte ihm sein spitzes Kinn entgegen. "Ach DU bist es... " Mit eindeutig gerümpfter Nase öffnete sie die Tür etwas weiter und verschwand. Harry seufzte. Aber was hatte er auch sonst erwartet? Dies hier waren die Dursleys! Sagte das nicht genug?  
Er nahm seinen Koffer und den Käfig und schleppte alles die Treppe hoch. Sein Zimmer sah immer noch genau so aus, wie er es nach den Sommerferien verlassen hatte. Sein Bett bestand mittlerweile nur noch aus einer alten Matratze, das Bettgestell hatten die Dursleys dem Sperrmüll mitgegeben. Seinem Schrank fehlten die Türen und überall lag zentimeterhoch Staub. Er schob seinen Koffer in die Ecke und stellte den Käfig ab. Dann ließ er die mehr als ungeduldige Hedwig heraus und ging schnell in die Küche, um ihr ein Schälchen mit Wasser zu holen. Dudley schien beim Training zu sein und Harry war wirklich sehr froh darüber, ebenso darüber, dass Vernon offenbar im Büro zu sein schien. Er nahm sich eines seiner Bücher und begann zu lesen, während er versuchte sich es so bequem wie möglich auf der harten Matratze zu machen. Im Laufe des Nachmittags hörte er, wie Onkel Vernon wiederkam und kurz darauf Dudley, aber er bekam sie nicht zu Gesicht bis zum Abendessen. Seine Tante kommandierte ihn in die Küche und er deckte den Tisch. Als Tante Petunia das Essen aufgetischt hatte (Braten und Kartoffeln für die Familie und für den 'Freak' ein Glas Wasser, schließlich hatte er ja schon am Morgen gefrühstückt. Als Vernon ihn sah, sagte er nur kurz: "Ach, du auch wieder da? Wollten dich deine abnormen Freunde nicht mehr? Glaub ja nicht, dass du hier umsonst wohnen wirst. Du wirst gefälligst arbeiten, ist das klar?" "Ja", erwiderte Harry kurz und versuchte die Blicke seines Cousins zu ignorieren. Das Abendessen verlief wie immer, Harry stand hungrig vom Tisch auf und musste trotzdem den gesamten Abwasch erledigen.  
Später ging er wieder in sein Zimmer und legte sich auf sein Bett. Dort versuchte er beständig seinen Geist so zu klären, wie Snape es ihm befohlen hatte. Er musste zugeben, inzwischen hatte er zwar bereits kleine Fortschritte gemacht, aber wirklich gut war er immer noch nicht. Und nun die ganze Weihnachtszeit ohne Training. Aber im Augenblick hatte er wirklich andere Sorgen. Über drei Wochen musste er noch durchhalten...

Am nächsten Morgen kreischte ihn seine Tante wie gewöhnlich aus dem Schlaf und er machte Frühstück. Wortkarg aß er seine Brotscheibe und trank die Büchsenmilch, die er immer bekam. Anschließend drückte ihm seine Tante einen Zettel mit Aufgaben in die Hand und meinte: "Das alles ist bis zum Abend fertig, ansonsten gibt es morgen früh kein Essen für dich." Harry nickte und ging hinaus. Er sollte den Gehweg freischaufeln und wollte das am liebsten jetzt schon hinter sich haben, denn es war kalt und dann konnte er sich im Haus anschließend wieder auffwärmen.

Der Tag verging wie jeder Tag im Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Harry arbeitete, Vernon war ebenfalls wieder bei der Arbeit und Dudley beim Training, denn er ging nicht mehr zur Schule, sondern auf eine Kampfsportakademie. Tante Petunia putzte das Wohnzimmer und beäugte Harry misstrauisch, ob er seine Aufgaben auch anständig verichtete.  
Am Abend hatte Harry alles fertig und seine Hände brannten wie Feuer. Er hatte mittlerweile richtige Schwielen an den Händen, weil er den ganzen Schnee am Nachmittag erneut hatte wegschippen müssen.

Beim Abendbrot sah ihn Vernon über seinen Teller hinweg an und fragte harsch: "Hast du alles erledigt, was deine Tante dir aufgetragen hat?" Harry nickte. Vernon linste zu Tante Petunia, diese nickte mit etwas gerümpfter Nase und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Dudley klagte über Muskelkater und meckerte über das Essen, eigentlich war alles wie immer. Harry aber zählte schon fast die Stunden, die er noch auszuhalten hatte.

Nach dem Essen spülte er das Geschirr und hörte sich Tante Petunias Gekeife über die Nachbarn an, da diese anscheinend schon wieder ein neues Auto hatten. "Die wollen doch nur angeben!" Onkel Vernon brummelte etwas von: "Was die können, können wir schon lange, wir werden ja sehen..." Harry konnte ein abfälliges Geräusch eben noch so unterdrücken. Diese Leute machten sich Sorgen, die gab es gar nicht. Autos... Und das, wo draußen Krieg herrschte! Naja, früher oder später würden sie das schon noch merken.

Er spülte zuende und verzog nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er hatte das Buch immer noch nicht ausgelesen und wollte eigentlich schon mit dem nächsten angefangen haben.

Er las den ganzen Abend. Die Dursleys schauten unten fern und Dudley war noch mit seiner Gang draußen. So konnte Harry entspannt das Buch zuende lesen und mit dem Nächsten anfangen.

Es war etwa elf Uhr abends, als er hörte, wie Dudley wiederkam.  
Harry verspannte sich unwillkürlich. Konnte er nicht einmal Glück haben? Doch als die trampelnden Schritte die Treppe hochstampften sank seine Hoffnung. Die Schritte kamen vor seiner Tür zum Stehen und die Tür öffnete sich. "Hi, Freak!" Dudleys widerliche Visage schob sich ins Zimmer und Harry rückte so weit weg von ihm, wie er nur konnte. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand saß er und starrte Dudley an. Dieser hatte ein fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Wollen wir es uns nicht ein bisschen gemütlicher machen? Du wirst dich doch nicht weigern? Du weißt, dass ich stärker bin!" Harry wusste es nur zu genau. An diesen Abend würde er sich noch lange erinnern müssen...

Erschöpft lag Harry auf einer kleinen Pritsche im Schrank. Alles tat ihm weh. Onkel Vernon hatte ihn in diesen Ferien härter angepackt als sonst, wahrscheinlich aus Frust, dass er schon wieder hier war.  
Bei jedem noch so kleinen Fehler bekam er Prügel. Sein linkes Handgelenk pochte und ihm tat jeder Atemzug weh. Das Handgelenk war anscheinend angebrochen, als ihn Onkel Vernon die Treppe heruntergestoßen hatte und ihn anschließend wieder in den Schrank gesperrt hatte, und ihn mit der Begründung, das Zimmer wäre zu schade für ihn, den Rest der Zeit dort gelassen hatte. Die Atemnot kam wahrscheinlich von einer gebrochenen Rippe. Harry konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Onkel Vernon ihm einmal in seiner Wut derbe gegen den Brustkorb getreten hatte. Er fragte sich, was er machen sollte, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Würde Madam Pomfrey nachfragen? Hoffentlich nicht, er würde ihr so oder so keine Antworten geben... Das hier ging niemanden etwas an. Wie sähe das denn aus? Titelzeile im Tagespropheten: 'Harry Potter, der Held der Nation wird noch nicht einmal mit Muggeln fertig!' Ein schöner Schlamassel wäre das.  
Morgen war der Tag der Rückreise. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte überlebt. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen. Er hatte bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit arbeiten müssen und auch Dudleys 'Besuche' trugen nicht unbedingt zu Harrys Wohlbefinden bei. Durch seine Fehler hatte er inzwischen unzählige blaue Flecken, allesamt von Onkel Vernon. Einmal war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Harry konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Es war der der Abend des Weihnachtstages gewesen, Harry sollte spülen.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, Freak! Räum endlich den Tisch ab! Wir wollen den Nachtisch essen!", raunzte sein Onkel ihn an. Harry nickte und stapelte die Teller aufeinander. Dann hob er den Stapel hoch und wollte ihn zur Spüle tragen. Er hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Arme so geschwächt waren. Promt ließ er den Stapel fallen. "BURSCHE!" Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, was jetzt kam und er hatte Angst davor. Onkel Vernon baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie ihn an: "Sag mal, HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? Das war die Aussteuer deiner Tante! Du wirst sie ersetzen! Aber zuerst wirst du dafür büßen!" Er zog seinen Ledergürtel aus der Hose und befahl: "Hemd ausziehen!" Harry duckte sich, rührte sich aber nicht. Er war wie paralysiert. Onkel Vernon knurrte und riss Harry das Hemd vom Oberkörper und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Hinknien!", blaffte er. Diesmal gehorchte Harry sofort. Er wusste, je länger er sich wehrte, desto schmerzhafter würde es werden. Sobald Harry kniete, ließ sein Onkel seinen Gürtel auf dessen Rücken sausen. Harry schrie auf. Es brannte wie die Hölle und er konnte kaum noch atmen, so atemraubend war der Schmerz, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit weiterzudenken. Schon sauste der Gürtel abermals auf seinen Rücken und hinterließ ein Meer brennender Flammen. "Du - wirst - nie - wieder - etwas - fallen - lassen!", zischte sein Onkel zwischen den Hieben. Harry wimmerte inzwischen nur noch schwach und wagte sich kaum zu rühren. Mit einem letzten harten Tritt, der ihm die Luft raubte, ließ Vernon von ihm ab und meinte zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn, als hätte er gerade nichts anderes gemacht, als den Müll rausgebracht: "Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dort etwas trinken. Ich kann dieses Ambiente hier nicht ertragen." Die Dursleys verließen den Raum und ließen Harry zurück. Ihm rannen stumme Tränen über die Wangen, und doch versuchte er sich aufzurichten und begann die Scherben der Teller mit bloßen Händen zusammenzufegen. Am Ende hatte er sich dreimal in den Finger geschnitten und schleppte sich mühsam in den Schrank. _

**_Flashback Ende _**

Nun lag er hier und musste noch packen. Doch er konnte sich nicht aufraffen, sich zu erheben. Schließlich setzte er sich auf und schob die Beine über den Rand der Matratze. Obwohl er sich so langsam bewegte, überkam ihn ein starker Schwindel und er brauchte eine Weile um sich zu beruhigen. Seine Rippen taten nach wie vor höllisch weh und er wünschte sich einen Schmerzen lindernden Trank.  
Kniend packte er seine Sachen zusammen, der Schrank war zu niedrig um stehen zu können. Auch seine Geschenke von Ron und Hermine waren im Koffer. Das war das einzig erfreuliche an Weihnachten gewesen. Er hatte die Eule empfangen, als er draußen wieder einmal Schnee schippte. Von Ron hatte er ein wirklich interessantes Buch mit Aufzeichnungen über die Spielführung bekommen, welches noch von Charlie stammte und Hermine hatte ihm, wie könnte es auch anders sein, ebenfalls ein Buch geschickt, aber mit Tipps zum Verschleiern und Vertuschen seiner Geheimnisse. Das hatte Harry wirklich gefreut, denn dadurch hatte sie nachträglich noch einmal ihre Vertrauen zu Harry bestätigt. Von Hagrid hatte er ein Buch über Drachen bekommen, denn auch Hagrid hatte bemerkt, dass Harry nur noch mit Buch zu sehen war. Der Gedanke an seine Freunde rief Sehnsucht in ihm hervor. Aber trotzdem würde er morgen seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen müssen, um den Tag durchzuhalten. Er wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, aber er war fest entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Als er den Abendbrottisch deckte, überlegte er kurz, ob er Onkel Vernon fragen sollte, ob er ihn zum Bahnhof fahren würde. Aber im Grunde wusste er die Antwort schon und konnte es sich also sparen. Er würde erneut mit dem Fahrenden Ritter reisen. Das war die einfachste Lösung für alle.  
Am Abend ging er rasch ins Bett, denn er wollte den morgigen Tag so schnell wie möglich erleben. Seine Träume waren verschwommen und verworren, voller Unfug, den wohl seine Schwäche und seine schlechte Ernährung hervorrief, denn er träumte unter anderem von singenden Hotdogs. Und die Okklumentikstunden mit Snape brachten auch nicht wirklich viel, er schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Kopf leer zu bekommen, bei dem ganzen Müll, der hier vorfiel.  
Am nächsten Morgen stand er so früh wie möglich auf und zog sich an, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, mit verletzten Rippen und einem fast unbrauchbaren Handgelenk. Zum Glück war es das linke gewesen. Obwohl er sich mittlerweile an den permanenten Schmerz und das Pochen gewöhnt hatte.  
Die Dursleys waren noch im Bett und er wollte stillschweigend verschwinden. Naja, einen Zettel würde er schon schreiben, aber mehr nicht. Schließlich wollte er sein Glück nicht herausfordern, denn gestern Abend war er allein in seinem Schrank geblieben. Er packte seinen Koffer und kritzelte schnell eine Notiz auf ein Stück Papier. Dann verließ er fluchtartig das Haus und rief den Fahrenden Ritter herbei. Knallend und schaukelnd ging es in Richtung King's Cross und Harry musste sich wirklich anstrengen, sich nicht zu übergeben. Aber andererseits, mit was sollte er seinen Magen entleeren? Er hatte in den letzten Wochen wieder einige Pfunde verloren, die ihm Hermine in Hogwarts so mühsam aufgezwungen hatte. Er musste doch gezwungen lächeln. Jetzt ging das ganze Spiel um essen oder nicht essen wieder von vorne los. Arme Hermine!

Am Bahnhof angekommen lud er mit Mühe sein Gepäck und Hedwigs Käfig auf einen Wagen und schritt durch den Bahnhof. Auf einer abgelegenen Bank ließ er sich nieder, zog die Kapuze seines Pullis tiefer ins Gesicht und versuchte ein bisschen zu dösen. Er hatte noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, dann sollte er sich langsam auf den Weg zum Gleis machen. Schon bald glitt er ins Land der Träume und war seit langer Zeit endlich wieder komplett entspannt.  
Als er schließlich wieder erwachte, hatte er noch zehn Minuten Zeit und fluchte leise. So lange hatte er nicht warten wollen. Ron und Hermine machten sich mit Sicherheit schon Sorgen. Eilends stand er auf und hastete mit seinem Gepäck zum Gleis Neundreiviertel, ungeachtet seines leichten Schwindelgefühls und dem Schmerz im Handgelenk.  
Als er durch die Abgrenzung von Gleis neun und zehn glitt, stürmten Hermine und Ron schon auf ihn zu. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah ihnen dann lächelnd entgegen. Mittlerweile beherrschte er seine Maske wirklich gut. "Harry! Um Himmels Willen, wie siehst du denn aus? Was ist passiert?", rief Hermine geschockt. Harry war verwundert, sah er wirklich so schlecht aus? "Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Hermine!", schmunzelte er leicht und begrüßte nun auch Ron, der ihn immer noch besorgt musterte. "Hör mal Harry, es ist wirklich schön, dich wiederzusehen, aber wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, du siehst schlimm aus!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schob seinen Karren weiter. Verbissen versuchte er seinen Koffer in den Zug zu hieven und nur durch Rons schnelles Eingreifen wurde verhindert, dass ihm der Koffer geradewegs auf die Füße knallte. "Danke!", keuchte er und stieg hinterher. "Wir haben schon ein Abteil, komm, es ist direkt dort vorne." Harry folgte den beiden so schnell er mit dem Koffer konnte. Den Käfig hatte Ron genommen. Am Ende des Ganges schob Hermine eine Tür auf und Harry konnte Pigwidgeon schon im Abteil umherflattern sehen. Mit letzter Kraft und Rons Hilfe hob er den Koffer in die Ablage und setzte sich keuchend hin. Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermine sich mal wieder Blicke zuwarfen und ihn besorgt beobachteten, als würden sie erwarten, dass er jeden Moment aus den Latschen kippen würde. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er auch kurz davor. Der Spurt zum Gleis und die Aktion mit dem Koffer hatten ihn ziemlich geschlaucht. Aber er wäre nicht Harry Potter, wenn er das zugegeben hätte, und so sagte er nur lächelnd: "Hey, fahrt eure Augen wieder ein, ich bin okay, ja?" Hermine beäugte ihn immer noch misstrauisch. Ihm war klar, dass sie alles andere tat, als ihm Glauben zu schenken und so nahm er noch einmal all seine Energie zusammen und lächelte sie an, wie er es aus alten Zeiten in Erinnerung hatte.

Fürs Erste beruhigt und mit der durchaus richtigen Auffassung, jetzt so oder so nicht mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen, ließen sich auch Hermine und Ron auf ihre Plätze sinken und begannen eine Unterhaltung über ihre Ferien. Harry bekam davon gerade noch mit, wie sie ihm für seine Geschenke dankten, dann sank er mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe und dämmerte einem unruhigen Schlaf entgegen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Alles JK Rowling, nix mir... Leider... naja... ich will hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen!  
Here I am again! Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Story nicht vergessen, nur ich hab ein bisschen länger gebraucht mit diesem Kapitel... Nuja... ein Reviewchen für mich+liebguck+**

DaNkE aN: Raona, Mmmel, und besonders teddy172, für den netten Hinweis+grins+ mal sehen, obs was bringt +lach+

But now: Here we go!

Kapitel5:  
  
Lange schlief er allerdings nicht. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass er mal wieder träumte. Er träumte eigentlich jedes Mal wenn er schlief, mal schlimmer, mal so, dass er sich hinterher nur vage daran erinnerte. Aber er träumte sehr intensiv, so intensiv, dass er inzwischen immer einen Schweigezauber um sein Bett legte, damit er Ron und die anderen nicht weckte, wenn er mal wieder schreiend aufwachte.  
Dessen war er sich auch bewusst gewesen, als er eingeschlafen war, mit ein Grund, warum er so unruhig geschlafen hatte. Schwer atmend fand er sich schließlich wieder im Abteil, misstrauisch und zugleich besorgt von Hermine und Ron beobachtet. Er rieb sich die Augen um schneller wieder Fuß zu fassen und vergaß dabei ganz die Bandage, die er notdürftig um sein verletztes Handgelenk gewickelt hatte. Hermine bemerkte es sofort. "Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht?". Dieser Ton duldete kein Herausgerede. Schnell überlegte sich Harry eine Ausrede, denn inzwischen starrte auch Ron auf den schmutzigen Verband. "Bin die Treppe heruntergestolpert und zwischen die Geländerstäbe gekommen. Aber es is schon wieder viel besser als zu Anfang." Sein gezwungenes Lächeln schien Hermine in keinster Weise zu überzeugen, aber Harry ignorierte ihren fragenden Blick. Sie merkte wohl, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihn weiter zu drängen und Harry war es nur recht so.  
Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern und Harry dachte mit Grausen an das bevorstehende Abendessen. Er wusste, dass Hermine wollen würde, dass er etwas zu sich nahm, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass es so enden würde, wie nach jeden Ferien, die er bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte. Über der Kloschüssel...  
Seine Freunde wussten dies auch ziemlich genau, sprachen ihn aber nicht darauf an und Hermine war nun einmal davon besessen, ihn wieder aufzupäppeln.

Die Kutschen schaukelten sanft auf das Schloss zu und trotzdem begann es Harry übel zu werden. Am Schloss angekommen ließen sie das Gepäck in den Kutschen, die Hauselfen würden es später in die Schlafräume bringen. In der Großen Halle war es schon brechend voll und die Schüler schnatterten wild durcheinander. Harry war zwar gerade erst fünf Minuten hier, aber er wollte nichts lieber als so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Dieses ganze Gedränge und Geschreie... Es bedrängte ihn und er spürte, wie seine Luft knapp wurde. Das war ihm bisher noch nie passiert... Warum auf einmal? Schnell sah er zu, dass er an seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch kam und sich wieder beruhigte.  
Diesmal kehrte rasch Ruhe ein, als der Schulleiter sich erhob. Harry sah nicht zu ihm, er konnte dieses Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, dieses verfluchte Zwinkern in den Augen, welches er auch beibehalten würde, wenn er einem eine wahre Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte.

"Herzlich Willkommen zurück! Wie ich vor den Ferien gesagt habe, die Schutzwälle sind alle wieder intakt und so könnt ihr unbesorgt schlafen. Aber zuvor sollten wir alle etwas essen, schließlich war es für die meisten wahrscheinlich ein harter Tag."  
Harry konnte nur mit Mühe ein abfälliges Schnauben unterdrücken. Wenn dieser alte Tattergreis nur wüsste, wie richtig er damit lag...

Inzwischen war das Essen vor ihnen auf den langen Tischen erschienen und die anderen Schüler begannen sich die Teller damit vollzuladen, so auch Ron und Hermine. Misstrauisch beäugte Hermine ihn und meinte dann etwas harsch: "Du solltest auch dringend etwas essen. Du siehst nicht gut aus..." Harry wusste, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe treten wollte und dass er absolut abgemagert aussehen musste, aber er wollte nichts essen. Doch Hermine blieb hartnäckig. "Iss wenigstens ein bisschen, ja? Mir zuliebe..." Bittend sah sie ihn an. Seufzend nickte er und tat sich etwas Minestrone auf den Teller. Doch schon nach dem ersten Löffel merkte er, dass er nichts essen sollte. Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu den ganzen Teller zu leeren und anschließend so auszusehen, als ginge es ihm gut. Doch innerlich brach ihm schon der Schweiß aus. Noch während die restlichen Schüler zuende aßen, erhob sich Dumbledore und richtete das Wort an die Schule. "Lasst euch nicht von mir stören, ich will nur einige Dinge bekannt geben. Erst einmal einen großen Dank an die Lehrerschaft, die so tatkräftig dabei mitgeholfen hat die Schutzwälle wieder zu erneuern." Die Schüler, die nicht gerade aßen, applaudierten anerkennend. "Dann will ich hiermit noch bekannt geben, dass bis auf weiteres sämtliche Hogsmeadebesuche gestrichen sind. Ab 21 Uhr hat jeder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Das war es auch schon. Ich wünsche euch allen eine Gute Nacht." Allgemeines Gemurmel und der Geräuschpegel stieg, als die ersten Schüler die Halle verließen. Auch Harry stand auf, nickte Hermine und Ron rasch zu und verschwand dann fast fluchtartig aus der Halle. Ein graues Augenpaar sah ihm nachdenklich nach.

Hermine und Ron wollten gerade auch die Halle verlassen, da hielt Snape auf sie zu. Ohne Umleitung kam er zum Punkt. "Wo steckt Potter? Ich muss ihn sprechen!" Keiner der beiden gab eine Antwort, doch Snape bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke, die sie austauschten. Schließlich meinte Hermine: "Er fühlt sich nicht wohl und ist schon früher gegangen..." Snape schnaubte abfällig und zischte: "Dann soll er sehen, dass es ihm schnell wieder besser geht, er soll sich gefälligst bei mir melden! Und er sollte eine gute Entschuldigung parat haben." Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand in den Schülermengen. Hermine und Ron sahen sich besorgt an und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach oben.

"Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihm schauen...?", meinte Hermine etwas besorgt, als Harry nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war. Ron war ebenfalls in Gedanken bei Harry gewesen. "Ja, aber wie soll ich ihn finden, er könnte in jedem einzelnen Waschraum sein... Am besten, wir warten einfach." Hermine seufzte. "Ja, du hast Recht... Er sieht schlimm aus, oder? Ich glaube, so heftig war es bisher noch nie." Ron nickte geistesabwesend. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund und er war sich sicher, das er nicht 'die Treppe herunter gefallen war', denn warum war er dann nicht direkt zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen. Da war noch mehr. Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden.  
Doch auch im Laufe des Abends kam Harry nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und irgendwann gaben Hermine und Ron auf und gingen zu Bett, nicht ohne Harry eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Beide wussten, dass sie Harry nicht finden würden, wenn dieser vorhatte, nicht gefunden zu werden und wenn sie einen Lehrer informieren würden, würde Harry unglaublich sauer sein, denn er wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass noch jemand außer den Beiden bescheid wusste.

Harry indessen hatte sich in den Raum der Wünsche geflüchtet, der einzige Raum in dem er ungestört war. Er saß auf den Kacheln, hielt sich die Rippen und unterdrückte beständig ein Würgen. Die letzte Stunde hatte er fast ununterbrochen über der Schüssel gekniet. Es war jedes Mal das gleiche und doch hatte er noch gedacht, er hätte es dieses Jahr schon hinter sich gehabt. Ein neuer Würgreiz zwang ihn wieder über die Schüssel und er begann seinen ohnehin überreizten Magen erneut zu verkrampfen. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden, dachte er bitter.

Severus Snape patroullierte ein letztes Mal die Korridore. Es gab immer noch genug Schüler, die die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht ernst genug nahmen. Er hatte gerade eben noch ein paar Hufflepuffs mit Strafarbeit in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt. Aber ihm ging immer die Unterhaltung mit diesen unfähigen Gryffindors im Kopf herum, Potter hätte sich nicht wohl gefühlt, hatten sie gesagt. Aber er hatte an ihren Blicken bemerkt, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Nicht umsonst war er ein Meister der Legilimentik. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht angewandt, aber er wusste fast immer, wenn er angelogen wurde.  
Aber was war mit Potter? Ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass der Junge nicht wirklich gesund aussah, aber das hatte wahrscheinlich einen eher stupiden Grund. Vielleicht hatte er die gesamten Ferien gefaulenzt und war nun von der Resie erschöpft. Ja, so musste es sein. Morgen würde er ihm ohnehin Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Aber nun war es auch für ihn Zeit in seine Quartiere einzukehren. Morgen war wieder Unterricht...

Es war früher Morgen, als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat. In etwa drei Stunden würde der Unterricht beginnen und Harry wollte noch einmal durch seine Mitschriften schauen, bevor er sich in den Unterricht begab. So saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und ging alle seine Notizen nochmal durch. Erst als er erste Zeichen des Erwachens vernahm, machte er sich auf in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Als er die Treppen hochlief, wurde ihm leicht schwindelig und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen. Nachdem der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte, betrat er den Schlafsaal und sofort kam ihm ein besorgter Ron entgegen.  
"Hey, Alter... Alles soweit in Ordnung? Herm und ich haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht..." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen meinte Harry nur kurz: "Das tut mir leid, aber ich brauchte Luft. Ich geh jetzt noch duschen und so... Geh ruhig schon vor!" Ron sah ihn besorgt an, aber ging dann doch ohne eine weitere Bemerkung zur Tür. Er war schon fast draußen, als er sich doch noch einmal umdrehte. "Ach, da war doch noch was... Snape hat nach dir gefragt, du sollst dich umgehend bei ihm melden. Was er wollte, weiß ich auch nicht..." Dann verließ er den Raum. Hary sah ihm in Gedanken versunken hinterher. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es um seine Okklumentikstunden ging, aus einem anderen Grund würde Snape wohl kaum nach ihm schicken lassen. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden wandte er sich ab und begab sich in die Duschen.

Er betrat die Große Halle erst kurz vor Beginn des Unterrichts, so dass er nichts essen musste, schließlich hatte er ja kaum noch Zeit. Er kam gut durch mit seiner Tour und Hermine und Ron sprachen ihn auch kaum auf sein höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gesundes Aussehen an. So machten sie sich einfach auf zum Unterricht.  
Sie hatten heute Doppelstunde Verteidigung mit dem neuen Lehrer, Professor Duran. Er war ein recht passabler Lehrer, nicht allzu auffällig, höflich und auch der Unterricht konnte sich sehen lassen. Wenn es nach den Gerüchten der Schüler ging, war er ein ehemaliger Schüler von Beauxbatons. Harry fand den Unterricht nicht sonderlich spannend, aber alles war besser als dieses Desaster letztes Jahr. Zur Zeit nahmen sie eine Reihe Flüche und ihre Gegensprüche durch, da aber Harry dies alles schon in Büchern gelesen hatte, dämmerte er den Vormittag nur so vor sich hin. Professor Duran nahm ihm das nicht sonderlich übel, sonst bewies er ja auch, dass er den Stoff verstand.  
Nachdem die Stunde vorüber war hatten sie eine Freistunde, weil Professor Sprout sich um einige verletzte Pflanzen kümmern musste und so konnten sie tun, was immer sie wollten. Harry ging in die Bibliothek und las, eigentlich wie immer, nur dass er dieses Mal ein sehr ungutes Gefühl im Magen hatte. Aber er wusste, dass es nicht nur an seinem Essproblem lag, sondern auch an dem bevorstehenden Gespräch mit Professor Snape. So wie er sich das vorstellen konnte, war der Professor wahrscheinlich mehr als nur schlecht gelaunt. Er hatte wahrscheinlich eine MÖRDERISCHE Laune... Harry konnte nur auf sein Überleben hoffen. Andererseits, was würde es ihn stören... Er hatte keine selbstmörderischen Gedanken, ihm war es schlichtweg egal... Er hatte auch beschlossen, nicht zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen, denn sie würde ihn fragen, was passiert war und würde ihm seine Lügen nicht abkaufen. Aber er wollte unter keinen Umständen zugeben, wie es bei seinen Verwandten zuging. In der Mittagspause würde er zum Büro des Zaubertrankprofessors gehen. Je länger er es jetzt noch aufschob, desto aggressiver würde der Lehrer wahrscheinlich werden.  
Doch bevor er es endlich hinter sich bringen konnte musste er noch zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Und er konnte sich im Moment nichts vorstellen, was seine Laune noch tiefer sinken lassen konnte.  
Als er die Halle betrat und sich neben Ron und Hermine fallen ließ, schob ihm die Braunhaarige ohne viel drumherum einen Teller mit Fleisch und Kartoffelbrei zu. Harry seufzte leise, was ihm einen von diesen 'Du kommst nicht daran vorbei'-Blicken von Hermine einbrachte. Also begann er halbherzig den Kartoffelbrei zu vertilgen, das Fleisch beachtete er nicht, ihm wurde schon allein vom Gedanken etwas kauen zu müssen schlecht. Das war das Gute an Kartoffelbrei, man merkte kaum, wenn man ihn aß. Während Hermine sich über den Arithmantikunterricht ausließ und Ron sich schon etwas genervt an Seamus wandte, um mit ihm über Quidditch zu streiten, brachte Harry es schließlich fertig, den gesamten Teller bis auf das Fleisch leer zu essen. Doch danach war ihm mehr als flau, denn nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er jetzt etwas gegessen hatte, machte ihn unruhig. Das Essen war nun zuende, er hatte keinen Grund mehr, das Gespräch mit dem Professor für Tränke länger aufzuschieben.  
Als er aufstand, wallte eine neue Welle der Übelkeit über ihn hinweg, doch er schaffte es noch Hermine und Ron Bescheid zu sagen, dass er zu Snape ging, dann verließ er die Halle. Bevor er sich in die Höhle des Löwen (oder besser der Schlange) begeben musste, hatte er noch ein dringendes Date mit der Toilette.

Mit pochendem Herz und zittrigen Fingern klopfte er an die Tür des Büros. Ein harsches "Herein!" erklang und er öffnete die Tür und trat ein.  
"Ahh, Potter, sind Sie endlich wieder in der Verfassung mich anzutreffen, ja?". Harry verkniff sich jegliche Antwort, es würde ohnehin zu nichts führen und meinte einfach: "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?" Sein Magen fuhr fort zu rebellieren und er hoffte eindringlich, dass ihn nicht jetzt eine weitere Übelkeitsattacke treffen würde. Fahrig wollte er die Hand zu seinen Haaren heben, doch als der Schmerz promt einsetzte, unterließ er es lieber.  
"Ja, in der Tat wollte ich das." Eindringlich musterte Snape den Jungen. Ihm war die Geste gerade nicht entgangen. Davon abgesehen sah er wirklich schlecht aus, blass und schien auch nicht wirklich sicher auf seinen Beinen. "Darf man fragen, was Sie so wichtiges zu tun hatten, dass Sie meinem Aufruf gestern nicht folgen konnten?", fragte er scharf. Er realisierte, wie der Junge leicht zusammenzuckte und wartete auf die Antwort, die etwas verzögert folgte. "Es ging mir nicht gut", meinte der Junge vorsichtig. "Aahja... Es ging Ihnen also nicht gut, ja?" Harry wurde langsam wütend. Er hatte gute Lust, sich umzudrehen und einfach zu gehen, aber ihm war klar, dass das nicht wirklich eine seiner besten Ideen war. Also zog er es vor, einfach weiterhin zu schweigen und zu warten, bis der Professor zum eigentlichen Punkt kam. So wie er Snape einschätzte, musste er wohl nicht sehr lange warten.  
"Wie Sie sich sicherlich schon haben denken können, hoffentlich, geht es um Ihre Okklumentikstunden. Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich Sie ab jetzt jeden Dienstag und Freitag in meinem Büro erwarte, um Punkt acht Uhr, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, damit auch ein Gryffindor Ihres Kalibers das versteht?" Harry grub seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche um nichts Dummes zu tun und nickte nur stumm. "Gut, das war alles. Sie können gehen!" Und damit wandte sich Snape wieder seinen Pergamenten auf dem Schreibtisch zu. Harry verließ rasch den Raum.

Als er das Schließen der Tür vernahm, ließ Severus die Papiere sinken. Was war mit dem Jungen los? Er hatte weder etwas typisch Gryffindor-impulsives geantwortet und ihm somit erlaubt, ihm Punkte abzuziehen, noch in irgendeiner anderen Weise etwas getan, was Severus erwartet hätte. Und sein Zustand war wirklich alles andere als gesund gewesen. Er war weiß wie eine Leiche gewesen und was war mit seiner Hand geschehen? Es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er diesen Jungen in nächster Zeit im Auge behalten würde. Und heute Nachmittag konnte er sogleich damit beginnen, die Sechstklässler hatten heute Tränke.

Auch Harry war sich dessen bewusst, obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sich den Rest des Nachmittags zu verkrümeln. So machte er sich nur tief mit seinem Schicksal hadernd auf den Weg in die Kerker, um seinem Lieblingsunterricht beizuwohnen. Er lächelte grimmig... Eventuell wäre Zaubertränke sogar zu einem seiner Lieblingsfächer geworden, aber mit diesem Lehrer - Unmöglich!  
Auf dem Weg nach unten traf er auf Hermine und Ron, die sich anscheinend noch mehr Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten.  
"Was wollte Snape denn von dir, Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und meinte: "Außer mich wie üblich zu beleidigen? Mir die Termine für den Unterricht geben, ihr wisst schon", er wurde leise, "Okklumentik...". Sie betraten den Klassenraum und suchten sich Plätze in den hinteren Reihen. Harry sah sich ein bisschen gehetzt um, diese tiefen Decken und beängstigenden Wände beunruhigten ihn zutiefst und gleichzeitig hasste er sich für diese Schwäche. Aber er vermutete, jemand der einen Großteil in seinem Leben in einem kleinen Schrank verlebt hatte, würde automatisch Probleme mit Klaustrophobie bekommen. Nichts desto trotz war es eine Schwäche und eigentlich durfte er, der zukünftige Retter oder Verlierer der Welt keine solchen haben.  
Als er den Blick nach vorne richtete, bemerkte er Malfoy, der soeben zur Tür hereingekommen war. Flüchtig bildete er sich ein, dass Malfoy ihm einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, aber der Gedanke verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
Snape rauschte in den Raum, blaffte ein paar Gryffindors an und begann mit dem Unterricht. Harry erledigte alles, so gut er es schaffte, doch mit nur einen funktionstüchtigen Hand brauchte er um einiges länger als sonst.  
Gerade als Snape auf ihn zuhielt und Harry sich schon duckte ob der nahenden Standpauke, gab es einen lauten Knall und schwarzer Rauch stieg auf von Nevilles Kessel. Unglücklicherweise saß dieser direkt vor Harry, so dass dieser den gesamten Rauch ins Gesicht bekam. Vor Schreck hielt er die Luft an, was auch wohl das Beste in dieser Situation war, aber der Rauch kitzelte in seiner Nase, so dass er niesen musste und zugleich Luft holte, was er besser nicht hätte tun sollen. Sofort begann er zu husten und hielt erneut die Luft an, so schmerzhaft das Kratzen im Hals auch war.  
Snape wedelte wütend mit seinem Zauberstab und der Rauch verschwand. "LONGBOTTOM! Können Sie nicht EINMAL in Ihrem Leben für fünf Knuts nachdenken? Ist Ihnen nicht klar, dass man die Wollsteinwurzel erst NACH dem Hinzugeben der Florfliegen hinzufügt?" Wie ein begossener ängstlicher Pudel stand Neville neben seinem inzwischen leeren Kessel, der überraschenderweise ausnahmsweise nicht geschmolzen war und zuckte hin und wieder unter den harschen Worten des Lehrers zusammen.  
Harry hatte üble Kopfschmerzen, der Rauch war alles andere als angenehm gewesen, doch zumindest musste er nicht mehr husten.  
Wenige Minuten später entließ Snape die Klasse, natürlich erst nachdem Proben des Tranks abgegeben wurden, auch wenn sie nächste Stunde an dem Trank weiterarbeiten sollten, er brauchte mehrere Tage bis zur Fertigstellung.

Hastig packte Harry seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand aus dem Kerker, noch bevor Ron oder Hermine etwas sagen konnte.  
Auch Draco war dies aufgefallen und aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund räumte er ebenfalls rasch zusammen und folgte dem Gryffindor instinktiv. Er wollte wissen, was mit ihm passiert war!  
Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg aus den Kerkern. Er konnte Potters Schritte hören, doch plötzlich wurden sie langsamer und verstummten dann vollkommen. Rasch folgte Darco weiter.  
Als er um die Ecke bog erspähte er Harry. Dieser schien momentan nicht wirklich sicher auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. Er wankte und stützte sich dann an der nächsten Wand ab. Draco kam näher und blieb neben dem keuchenden Gryffindor stehen. Ausgesprochen erschrocken sah er in das kalkweiße und vor Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht und fragte sich abermals, was mit Potter geschehen war. Jener schaute ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an und murmelte: "Malfoy...". Dann verdrehten sich seine Pupillen und er sackte in sich zusammen. Geschockt konnte Draco nur reflexartig zugreifen und so den Goldjungen vor einem sicher schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Boden bewahren. 'Na Klasse...', dachte Draco und sah auf den in seinen Armen liegenden Gryffindor herab. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier liegenlassen ging schlecht, das wäre mehr als unmenschlich und entgegen der öffentlichen Meinungen hatte Draco ein Herz. Aber ihn selbst zur Krankenstation zu bringen? Würde das nicht so wirken, als hätte er ihn so zugerichtet? Aber ein Blick auf das ausgezehrt wirkende und bleiche Gesicht machte alle Zweifel zunichte. Nun musste er eben über seinen Schatten oder auch Stolz springen und für jemand anderen handeln. und wenn dies nunmal sein eigentlicher offizieller Erzfeind war.  
Entschlossen hievte er den mageren Körper des Schwarzhaarigen hoch und machte sich mit ihm auf seinen Armen auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joah... Also, alles gehört JK Rowling, nicht mir, alles meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen... will auch kein Geld hiermit verdienen. Und sonst, danke für die Reviews, wenn ihr News über die Updates sucht, die findet ihr in meinem Profil. Bin im Moment allerdings krank und im Stress, also habt bitte Geduld )  
Here we go!**

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation hoffte Draco inständig, dass niemand sie sehen möge und es begegnete ihnen tatsächlich nur ein kleiner Ravenclaw Erstklässler, der sie, vollkommen in seine Lektüre vertieft, kaum wahrnahm und einfach an ihnen vorbeispazierte. Draco war ziemlich erleichtert darüber, denn er, mit Harry Potter auf dem Arm wäre wohl mehr als schlechte Publicity gewesen.

So hastete er weiter und schon bald erreichte er die Flügeltüren der Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey stand gerade an den Regalen mit Zaubertränken, als er die Tür betrat. Sie schien Listen zu überprüfen.  
Draco räusperte sich kurz und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, stieß dabei beinahe eine Phiole mit magentafarbener Flüssigkeit vom Regalbrett und drehte sich schließlich mit äußerst missmutiger Miene zu ihm um. "Mr Malfoy, was haben Sie...". Sie verlor sich in ihrer begonnenen Strafpredigt und starrte auf Harry. "Um Himmels Willen, was haben Sie denn mit Mr Potter gemacht?" Flink wuselte sie zu ihm herüber, stieß ihn zu einem der leeren Betten und holte einige ihrer Utensilien, während Draco Harry vorsichtig auf das Bett bugsierte und sich innerlich schon auf wilde Anschuldigungen vorbereitete.  
Doch kampflos würde er mit Sicherheit nicht aufgeben. Gerade als Madam Pomfrey loslegen wollte, schoss er hitzig dazwischen: "Ich habe ihn nicht angerührt! Er ist auf dem Flur vor mir einfach zusammengebrochen, sie können ihn selber fragen, wenn er wieder aufwacht." Misstrauisch beäugte ihn die Krankenschwester. Sie schien noch immer ihre Zweifel zu hegen.  
"Und das soll ich Ihnen einfach glauben? Wie oft war er denn schon wegen Ihnen hier, Mr Malfoy? Aber das tut nun wirklich nichts zur Sache, ich muss Sie bitten den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, und wo Sie ohnehin schon nicht dem Unterricht beizuwohnen scheinen, würden Sie freundlicherweise die Professoren Snape und McGonagall und den Schulleiter hierher beordern? das wäre äußerst freundlich."  
Als Draco keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, kam sie wütend auf ihn zugeflitzt. "Nun machen Sie schon, raus! Und beeilen Sie sich! Um Ihren Fall werden sich die Professoren später noch zu kümmern wissen." Dann kehrte sie sich leise murmelnd wieder zu Harrys Bett zurück und begann besorgt mit ihren Untersuchungen.

Draco stand mehr als verärgert vor den Türen des Krankenflügels. Er hasste es, wie sie mit ihm umzuspringen pflegte. Wenn sie so mit ihm redete, fühlte er sich immer wie ein kleines Kind. Und wenn sie ihn dann auch noch so rausscheuchte...  
Schließlich besann er sich seines Auftrags und da alles besser war, als nun im Unterricht zu sitzen und Binns zuzuhören seufzte er leise und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro seines Hauslehrers. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er wahrscheinlich auf diese Weise noch mehr darüber erfahren würde, warum zum Teufel der Gryffindor sich in solch einem Zustand befand. Mit zügigen Schritten setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
Wenig später erreichte er das Büro seines Hauslehrers. Er klopfte und wartete ungeduldig auf das harsche 'Herein'. Als er den Raum betrat, hob Snape die fragend eine Augenbraue. Draco redete nicht lange herum und begann: "Sir, es geht um Potter. Ich habe ihn im Korridor zusammenbrechen sehen und ihn danach in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Pomfrey meint, ich hätte ihn angegriffen und möchte Sie, Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore unverzüglich sprechen."  
Snape sah ihn seltsam an. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als ob er einen Funken Sorge in den schwarzen, fast schon käferartigen Augen des Tränkemeisters aufblitzen gesehen hatte. Aber dies warf er rasch beiseite; jeder wusste doch, wie sehr Professor Snape den Potterjungen hasste und ihn demütigte, so oft es nur ging.  
"Gut, ich werde den Professoren Bescheid sagen, du kannst zurück in deinen Unterricht gehen, Draco", riss eben dieser ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Fieberhaft suchte Draco nach einer Ausrede. "Sir, ich fühle mich nicht besonders, ich habe den Rauch von Longbottoms Kessel eingeatmet. Dürfte ich ein bisschen auf das Schulgelände um frische Luft zu schnappen?". und da hieß es doch immer, Slytherins wären gerissen... Noch schlechter ging es dann doch nur auf Hufflepuffart; Herumgestottere bis zum Nachsitzen!  
Höflich abwartend, wie immer, wartete er auf das kurze Nicken Snapes. "Danke, Sir", sagte er noch schnell und verließ das Büro, während Snape sich seinem Kamin zuwandte, um seine Kollegen zu rufen.

Draußen wartete Draco hinter einer Statue versteckt. Er war noch immer verwundert, dass diese Ausrede so gut funktioniert hatte, aber andererseits; er hatte bei Professor Snape schon immer einen Stein im Brett gehabt. Und das zahlte sich aus.  
Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Bürotür und Professor Snape trat in den Flur, schnellen Schrittes verschwand er in Richtung Krankenflügel. Draco wartete ein paar Sekunden und folgte ihm dann langsam an der Wand entlang gedrückt, er wollte keinem der anderen Professoren begegnen. Als auch Professor Dumbledore ihn, im Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertieft, passiert hatte, machte er sich rasch auf und schlich zur Tür des Krankenflügels. Aufgebrachte Stimmen drangen aus ihm hervor und er drückte sich näher heran, um nichts zu verpassen. In dieser Stellung konnte er nur hoffen, dass es keinen anderen Professor oder Schüler um diese Zeit hierher zog.  
"Merlin, hätten Sie die Güte etwas leiser zu streiten, dies hier ist ein Krankenflügel! Und dieser Patient braucht allerstrengste Ruhe!", hörte er Madam Pomfrey keifen. Sie klang sehr angespannt. Nun erklang die ruhige Stimme des Schulleiters und Draco hörte gespannt zu.  
"Poppy, würdest du und freundlicherweise aufklären, was es mit Mr Potters Zusammenbruch auf sich hat? Hast du irgendetwas näheres herausgefunden? Wie ist er überhaupt hierher gekommen?"  
"Dieser Draco Malfoy hat ihn hergebracht und ich ging zuerst stark der Annahme nach, dass er ihn ebenfalls so zugerichtet hatte, aber nach näherer Untersuchung war es klar, dass er es niemals hätte sein können. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass mir so etwas je hier unterkommt." Man hörte sie immer noch um die Betten umherwuseln und aufgebracht murmeln. Draco wartete ungeduldig auf die nähere Erläuterung von Potters Zustand.  
"Nun ja, könnten Sie das bitte etwas näher erklären?", erklang nun auch Professor McGonagalls Stimme und sie klang sowohl ungehalten, als auch eindeutig besorgt.  
"Er hat so schwerwiegende Verletzungen, davon teilweise einige so alt, dass sie unmöglich in den letzten Wochen entstanden sein können. Andere wiederum müssen aus den letzten paar Wochen stammen und da er in den Ferien bei seinen Verwandten war, können sie nur dann verursacht worden sein." Sie klang nun richtiggehend besorgt und räusperte sich, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Eines seiner Handgelenke ist schon vor eingen Wochen gebrochen, nun wieder falsch zusammengewachsen, ich werde es auf die schmerzhafte Weise richten müssen. Drei seiner Rippen sind gebrochen, richtig eingedrückt, so wie das aussieht und haben ihm wahrscheinlich dadurch das Atmen in den letzten Tagen schwer gemacht. Das wird ihn auch noch eine Zeit stören... Es ist mir nicht klar, wie er mit solchen Verletzungen überhaupt zum Unterricht antreten konnte! Hat denn keiner von Ihnen etwas bemerkt?"  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten und die geschockten Ausrufe Professor McGonagalls ignorierend zählte sich weiter auf. "Er ist stark unternährt, hat Fieber und das ist noch immer nicht alles. Im Gegenteil, das Schlimmste kommt erst noch..." Sie schien einmal tief Luft zu holen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme: "Sein gesamter Rücken ist verkrustet und blutig. Ich habe solche Verletzungen schon einmal gesehen und es sieht schwer so aus, als wäre er ausgepeitscht geworden, mehrmals... ich zeig es Ihnen, damit Sie ein Bild des Ausmaßes erhalten."  
Draco entfuhr ein erschrockener Laut doch er hielt sich eine Sekunde später erschrocken den Mund zu, aber sein Ausbruch war drinnen nicht wahrgenommen worden, der Schock über das eben gehörte war zu groß.  
Dumbledores Stimme klang müde als er fragte: "Wird er sich wieder erholen?" Gespannte Stille bis Pomfrey meinte: "Ich denke schon, aber es kann unter Umständen einige Zeit dauern und ich weiß auch nicht, inwieweit das Trauma dieser Schläge schon zu ihm vorgedrungen ist. Man wird sehen und abwarten müssen, wenn er aufgewacht ist."  
"Wann in etwa wird das sein?", erklang nun die aufgebrachte Stimme der Verwandlungslehrerin. Wieder Stille... Draco vermutete, die Krankenschwester zuckte unterdessen mit den Schultern. "Erst muss ich ihn ein bisschen stabilisieren. Er war schon sehr geschwächt als der junge Malfoy ihn hierherbrachte. Dieser Zusammenbruch hat wahrscheinlich auch mit Stress zu tun. Wann genau er aufwacht kann ich nicht sagen. Ich denke, es wird gegen morgen Mittag sein, ich habe ihm einige Tränke verabreicht, damit sein Körper zur Ruhe kommt und sich ein bisschen selber heilt. Das Handgelenk wird allerdings auf Muggelart heilen müssen, nachdem ich es gerichtet habe und mit den Wunden auf dem Rücken werde ich warten müssen, bis er zu sich kommt, um zu sehen, wie die bisherige Behandlung anspringt. ich möchte seinen Körper nicht mit irgendwelchen Mittelchen vollpumpen, erst mal sehen... Severus, würden Sie mir bitte neue Vorräte an Beruhigungs- und schmerzlindernden Tränken bringen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie in nächster Zeit brauchen werde, zumindet, wenn ich das Handgelenk richte." Sie schien zu überlegen. "Direktor, würden Sie wohl einen Raum einrichten, in dem ich Harry ruhen lassen kann, in dieser Zeit kommen viele Schüler wegen Erkältungen und dergleichen zu mir, ich möchte nicht, dass Harry diesem Kommen und Gehen ausgesetzt bleibt."  
"Natürlich, ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." Einige Sekunden des Wartens, dann ein Dankeschön von Madam Pomfrey und allgemeine Unruhe.  
"Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass seine Freunde davon erfahren. Dürfen sie ihn besuchen?" "Ich denke, vorerst nicht, Minerva. Wann, werde ich entscheiden, wenn er aufgewacht ist. Wir müssen vorerst abwarten. Und nun darf ich bitten, mein Patient braucht meine Aufmerksamkeit."  
Draco wich rasch zurück. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Lehrer ihn hier fanden. Schnell versteckte er sich im Schatten der Statue von Frederick von Fuchs, der im Mittelalter weithin bekannt war, wegen seines rostroten Fuchsschwanzes.  
Die Tür des Krankenflügels öffnete sich und die Lehrer kamen eilig hinaus, leise diskutierend.  
"Albus, hattest du nicht etwas davon erwähnt, dass er bei diesen Verwandten sicher sei? Und sag mir jetzt nicht, es sei nicht klar, ob sie daran Schuld seien. So oder so, SICHER war er bei ihnen nicht!" Minerva McGonagall klang wirklich wütend und der Schulleiter seufzte leise.  
"Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würden... Langsam habe ich immer öfter das Gefühl, ich werde alt." Mit trauriger Stimmer fuhr er leiser fort: "Harry ist sogar vor den Ferien noch zu mir gekommen, um mich zu bitten, ihn nicht zurückzuschicken. Aber ich hab ihn noch nicht einmal zuende angehört, ich war so in Sorge wegen der Schutzwälle."  
"Das wird er Ihnen im Zweifel sehr übel nehmen, Schulleiter, wenn ich das so bemerken darf..."  
"Dürfen Sie, Minerva, dürfen Sie. Sie haben vollkommen recht, so wie es mir scheint..."  
Die Schritte entfernten sich und einige Sekunden später wagte sich Draco aus seinem Versteck und kehrte in Gedanken versunken zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Das hatte er in keinster Weise erwartet.

Wenige Zeit, nachdem Draco in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war, verließen zwei Schüler geknickt und voller Sorge das Büro ihrer ebenso besorgten Hauslehrerin. Ron und Hermine waren ganz außer sich vor Sorge als sie dies alles von Professor McGonagall erfahren hatten und Hermine machte sich dringende Vorwürfe, nicht näher nachgeforscht zu haben und Harry einfach so vor sich hin hatte leiden lassen. Ihrer Meinung nach, hätte sie es auf den ersten Blick merken müssen. Ron war entsetzt, dass er das Ausmaß von Harrys Verletzungen während der Zeit im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal nicht bemerkt hatte. Er würde in dieser Nacht nicht gut schlafen können, ebenso wie seine Freundin. Würde Harry ihnen je wieder etwas anvertrauen, wie in alten Zeiten?

Auch Snape war tief in Gedanken versunken, nachdem er sich vom Schulleiter verabschiedet hatte und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro gemacht hatte.  
Gedankenverloren betrat er sein Büro und begann fast sofort mit der Anfertigung der gewünschten Tränke Poppys. Tränke brauen half ihm normalerweise ungemein seinen Kopf freizumachen und sich über seine Gedanken klar zu werden. Aber heute wollte das nicht so wirklich klappen. Je länger er überlegte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er sich in Harry Potter zumindest in einem Punkt vertan hatte. Er war definitiv nicht verwöhnt worden. Er hatte immer gedacht, seine Verwandten würden ihn auf Samthandschuhen tragen. So konnte man sich irren.  
Als er seine Tränke fertig gebraut hatte, räumte er sein Labor sorgfältig auf und verkorkte die Flaschen. Da er wusste, dass Poppy noch Reste hatte, würde er sie erst morgen früh vorbeibringen, im Moment war er definitiv nicht in der Stimmung irgendjemanden zu sehen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihnen die Verletzungen auf dem Rücken gezeigt und ihm war beinahe übel geworden. Außerdem hatte er gesehen, dass auch der Oberkörper des Gryffindor mit Prellungen und blauen Flecken übersäht war. Aber wie konnten seine Verwandten ihn so behandeln, ohne das irgendjemand etwas merkte, oder dass er etwas sagte. Aber was hatte Minerva doch gleich erwähnt? Er hätte darum gebeten, auf Hogwarts zu bleiben? Aber Albus hatte abgelehnt... Das würde den Schulleiter im Zweifel teuer zu stehen kommen.  
Aber da war noch etwas, was ihm seit geraumer Zeit Gedanken machte. Mit Draco Malfoy war in den letzten Wochen eine bemerkbare Veränderung vorgegangen. Allein schon, dass er Potter in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, war ein Beweis seiner Veränderung. Er würde sich in nächster Zeit einmal mit dem jungen Slytherin unterhalten müssen. Es war nicht gut, wenn es zu vielen Leuten auffiel.  
Immer noch in seine Gedanken über Harry Potter verwickelt ging er am Ende eines ereignisreichen Tages zu Bett. Was diese ganze Geschichte noch bringen würde, würden die nächsten Tage klären. Zumindest hoffte er dies.

Nur eine Person von denen, die dieses Vorfall verfolgt hatten, hatte wahrlich keine Zeit sich über womögliche Vorwürfe oder Geschehnisse der nächsten Tage Gedanken zu machen, denn diese Person hatte alle Hände voll zu tun.

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, als Poppy Pomfrey endgültig zu Bett ging. Aber auch sie würde noch lange wachliegen und sich einen äußerst qualvollen Tod für drei gewissen Muggel ausdenken. Und für eine Krankenschwester wollte dies schon etwas heißen.

Reviewchen+liebguck+


	7. Chapter 7

**So, da hammer wieder mal ein neues Chapter, pünktlich zu Weihnachten +lach+  
Joah, da schon einige gefragt haben, wie das mit Draco ist, sry aber das wird noch was dauern, bis die dicke sind, ich finde einfach nicht, dass das so schnell gehen darf... Gut Ding will Weile haben!  
Ansonsten liebe Grüße an euch alle und lasst ein Review hier... Dann kriegt ihr auch so ein nettes Dankeschön wie teddy172, Meisterdieb, Mmmel und Severina35:  
!DANKESCHÖN!  
So, der Disclaimer is wie immer: Alles gehört JK Rowling, nicht mir, der Plot ist meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen... will auch kein Geld hiermit verdienen!  
Also dann...**

**READ AN' REVIEW +plz+**

Kapitel 7

Als Harrys Bewusstsein sich wiedermeldete, brummte sein Schädel unerträglich und er fühlte sich steif. Allmählich klärte sich sein Geist und ein bekanntes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er sich wohl im Krankenflügel befinden musste. Doch wie war er hierher gekommen?  
Er war in Zaubertränke gewesen und Nevilles Kessel hatte sich wieder einmal in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Der schwarze Rauch hatte es ihm schwindelig werden lassen und ihm war schlecht gewesen. Doch er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, den Raum verlassen zu haben. Was war danach geschehen?  
Langsam fühlte er sich wieder menschlich und er startete einen Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, was aber gewaltig schief ging. Sobald das helle Licht des Krankenflügel seine Augen erreicht, wurde ihm unbeschreiblich schummerig und er tat besser daran, sie wieder zu schließen. Er versucht sein Hand zu den Augen zu bringen und diese zu reiben, aber ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte sie und er ließ es auf der Stelle bleiben.  
Und wie sollte er sich nun bemerkbar machen? Er konnte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag hier liegen. Wie lange war er überhaupt schon hier? Er brauchte dringend Antworten.  
Plötzlich wurde ihm ganz heiß. Sie mussten seinen Zustand bemerkt haben, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Aber das würde heißen, dass er Fragen beantworten musste. Nun hatte er es gar nicht mehr so eilig, bemerkt zu werden.  
Er brauchte dringend Erklärungen... Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass, wenn sie alles gesehen hatten, er es unmöglich wegerklären konnte. Es war einfach zu viel, was nicht durch einen einfachen Unfall zustande gekommen sein konnte. Stress breitete sich in ihm aus und er musste sich selbst zur Ruhe zwingen.  
Doch seinen Unruhe war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und schon hörte er die schnellen Schritte der Schulkrankenschwester.  
"Mr Potter? Sind Sie endlich wach?"  
Sie kam zu ihm ans Bett und er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich schlafend zu stellen... Es würde nur zu mehr Fragen führen. Kaum merklich nickte er, doch schon das war zu viel, sein ganzer Kopf fühlte sich an wie ein Ballon mit zu viel Luft.  
"Sehr schön, nicht bewegen. Ich hole Ihnen etwas gegen den Schmerz." Sie wuselte davon und kam bald darauf wieder mit einer ganzen Cocktailbar an Tränken, die Harry schlucken musste.  
Als er es endlich schaffte, aufrecht zu sitzen und sie das Licht gedämmt hatte, merkte er, dass er gar nicht im Krankenflügel war. Fragend sah er die Krankenschwester an und diese verstand.  
"Dies hier ist ein Zimmer, das der Schulleiter kreiert hat, damit Sie nicht von den normalen Fällen gestört werden. Sie werden wohl etwas länger hierbleiben müssen."  
Harry seufzte. Warum nur immer ALLES auf ihn? Reichte diese verdammte Prophezeiung nicht?  
Apropos, wie war er denn hierher gekommen? Doch als er versuchte, diese Frage laut zu stellen, empfing ihn ein erschütternder Hustenkrampf und Madam Pomfrey eilte zu ihm.  
"Das sieht so aus, als ob irgendetwas Ihre Lunge angegriffen hätte. Können Sie mir dazu etwas sagen?" Gleich darauf sah sie aus, als würde sie sich vor den Kopf schlagen wollen. "Nein, natürlich nicht... Warten Sie, ich hole Ihnen etwas zum Schreiben." Sie kehrte schließlich mit einem kleinen Muggelblock und einem Kuli wieder. Harry sah sie fragend an. "Naja, meine Nichte geht auf eine Muggelschule, solange sie noch zu jung für Hogwarts ist. Ich fand diese Erfindung der Muggel äußerst praktisch für kurze Notizen." Harry nickte und schrieb dann auf: 'In der Zaubertränkestunde ist aus Nevilles Kessel ein schwarzer Rauch gestiegen, von dem mir schwindelig und schlecht wurde. Es könnte daran liegen.'  
Madam Pomfrey schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Wissen Sie, was das für ein Rauch war." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schreib nur noch: 'Es war von einem versauten Erkältungstrank.'  
"Hmm... Da muss ich wohl Professor Snape zur Rate ziehen. Allerdings hat der gerade Unterricht... Und solange ich das nicht weiß, kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Aber wir können uns um Ihren Rücken kümmern." Harry sah in eine andere Richtung und wollte keine Fragen beantworten, doch zu seiner Überraschung, fragte Pomfrey nicht weiter nach sondern half ihm einige Salben gegen die Entzündungen auf dem Rücken zu verteilen. Als sie damit fertig waren, befahl sie ihm, zu ruhen, bis diese Salben vollständig eingezogen waren.  
Sie erzählte ihm noch, dass er seit einem Tag hier war, seine Freunde sich große Sorgen machten und zu seiner großen Überraschung, wie er hierher gekommen war.  
"Ja, es war der junge Malfoy. Er meinte, Sie wäre auf dem Korridor zusammengebrochen." Damit wandte sie sich ab und wuselte in den offiziellen Krankenflügel. Harry fand sich plötzlich in verschwommenen Erinnerungen von einem leeren Gang wieder und wie er sich an die Wand lehnte.  
Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte Harry damit, sich zu langweilen und sich auszuruhen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie seine Hand noch richten musste und er bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor. Er wusste, dass das hieß, dass sie ihm die Hand noch einmal brechen müsste. Sie war wahrschelich schon falsch zusammengewachsen.  
Gegen Nachmittag kam sie dann schließlich zu ihm und drückte ihm ein kleines Kissen in die Hand, und meinte: "Ich kann Ihnen leider keinen weiteren Trank geben, solange ich nicht weiß, ob dieser mit der Reizung des Dampfes in Ihrer Lunge reagiert. Es ist schon Glück, das bei den anderen nichts passiert ist, wir können das nicht einfach riskieren. Außerdem brauche ich um Ihr Gelenk zu richten Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und schmerzlindernde Tränke neigen dazu, schläfrig zu machen. Betäuben kann ich die Hand nicht, das würde den Heilungsprozess verlangsamen." Harry beäugte sie misstrauisch und krallte dann seine gesunde Hand fest in das kleine Kissen.  
Madam Pomfrey versichterte ihm, er könnte ruhig schreien, das Zimmer sei schalldicht was natürlich auf Harry eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung ausübte. Und so bereitete sich Harry auf ein erneut sehr schmerzvolles 'Knack' vor.  
Schon allein, dass sie sein Handgelenk dafür in die Hand nehmen musste, ließ ihn bleich werden.  
Stöhnend entspannte er sich soweit es ging, als er ein leises Klopfen hörte, doch Madam Pomfrey ging nicht darauf ein. Gerade als Poppy ansetzte, das Handgelenk zu richten, ging die Tür auf.

Severus hatte die Nachricht von Madam Pomfrey beim Mittagessen erhalten und war nun auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Als er den Flügel betrat, war Poppy nirgendwo in Sicht, was nur heißen konnte, dass sie, wie voraussehbar, bei Potter war.  
Er klopfte an die Tür zu Potters seperatem Raum, doch niemand antwortete. Doch er hörte Poppy Stimme. Energisch öffnete er die Tür, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Poppy mit einem Ruck das Handgelenk gekonnt auseinanderzog und gerade richtete. Das laute Knacken dabei war wirklich übelkeitserregend und Severus musste innehalten. Sein Blick glitt zu Potter, der totenbleich und mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht auf dem Bett saß, aber nicht einen Ton verlauten ließ.  
Das war schon auf eine für Severus sehr ärgerliche Art und Weise beeindruckend. Dann richtete sich Pomfreys Blick auf ihn.  
"Oh, gut dass Sie da sind. Mr Potter hat in Ihrem Unterricht anscheinend den Rauch aus einem der misslungenen Tränken eingeatmet. Es scheint ein misslungener Erkältungstrank gewesen zu sein, der nun seine Lunge angegriffen hat. Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, ob das auf einen abschwellenden Trank allergisch reagieren könnte? Als ich ihm die benötigten Tränke eingeflößt habe, ist nichts passiert, aber ich möchte nichts riskieren."  
Severus dachte angestrengt nach. Potter saß im Unterricht hinter Longbottom. Auf Grund des Fehlers, den dieser begangen hatte, war der Kessel geschmolzen. Aber ob der Dampf auf abschwellende Tränke reagierte? Das war ein gute Frage...  
"Nun ja, ich würde es nicht auschließen wollen, allerdings ist mir so etwas bisher noch nicht untergekommen. Man könnte es einfach darauf ankommen lassen, aber das wäre ein zu großes Risiko." '... besonders, weil es Potter ist', fügte er in Gedanken noch gehässig hinzu. Doch insgesamt hatte sich sein Bild von Potter so ziemlich in Luft aufgelöst, nachdem er jetzt wusste, wie es bei dem Jungen in den Ferien aussah. Auch wenn dieser das noch bestätigen musste.  
"Kommt gar nicht in Frage, wir wollen ihn doch nicht vergiften!", rief Pomfrey und drehte sich mit bedauernder Miene zu Harry um. "Mr Potter, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber ich fürchte ich kann das Handgelnk nur schienen und Sie müssen Geduld haben. Wann könnten Sie mir Ergebnisse liefern, Professor?", fragte sie Severus.  
"An sich dürfte die Wirkung des Dampfes morgen früh vollständig verflogen sein, endgültig, vorher würde ich ihm keine Tränke geben." Poppy nickte und wuselte aus dem Raum um wahrscheinlich eine Schiene zu holen. Wenig später kehrte sie zurück und begann die Hand vorsichtig zu verpacken. Potter zuckte hin und wieder kurz, dann war sie fertig. Gerade als sie und Severus den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, weil Severus noch mit ihr über die Vorräte sprechen musste, fing Potter an zu keuchen. Blitzschnell drehten sie sich um und sahen, wie der Junge in einem Hustenkrampf beinahe erstickte. Poppy eilte zu ihm und half ihm, sich aufzurichten und den Husten zurückzukämpfen. Das hörte sich wirklich böse an und nachdem der Husten nachließ, war Potter noch bleicher und sah vollkommen erschöpft aus.  
"Bettruhe, Mr Potter, bis auf weiteres. Und wenn ich sehe, dass Sie sich auch nur EINMAl anstrengen, dann bleiben Sie noch länger hier."  
Der Junge hatte scheinbar nicht mehr die Kraft, zu wiedersprechen. Er ließ sich einfach matt zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Severus hatte den Bengel noch nie so erlebt und wunderte sich nun tatsächlich, ob es eine Seite an Potter gab, die er nicht kannte...

Wenige Stunden später fragte sich Harry, warum eigentlich immer er im Krankenflügel landen musste. Er war zu Tode gelangweilt, sein Handgelenk schmerzte wie eh und je und es gab keine Aussicht auf Besuch oder sonstiges, wie Madam Pomfrey ihm gesteckt hatte, er sollte sich bloß schonen, das hatte sie ihm eingeschärft. Das widerrum passte Harry absolut nicht, mit nichts konnte er sich von dem dumpfen Pochen in seiner Hand und seinem Kopf ablenken.  
Und er wusste, dass er den Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall noch eine Erklärung ablegen musste, da würde er nicht drumherum kommen.  
Aber über dieses Thema nachzudenken, machte nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen, und die konnte er nun wirklich im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen und beschloss, ein bisschen zu dösen. Als Madam Pomfrey wenig später das Zimmer betrat, schlief Harry tief und fest.  
Die Krankenschwester lächelte sanft und verließ das Zimmer leise wieder.

Als Harry das nächste Mal wieder aufwachte, wusste er irgendwie, dass er die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Und er fühlte sich um einiges besser. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Er war immer noch in dem seperaten Raum des Krankenflügels. Von drüben her konnte er Madam Pomfrey hören und einige Sekunden später wuselte diese vorsichtig durch die nur angelehnte Tür.  
"Ah, Mr Potter, Sie sind wach. Das ist schön, dann können Sie endlich die notwendigen Tränke zu sich nehmen. Wie geht es Ihnen? Können Sie sprechen?"  
Einen Moment lang war Harry versucht, so zu tun, als ob er immer noch nicht sprechen konnte, nur um den Fragen zu entgehen, aber es war ihm klar, dass das nicht besonders klug sein würde. Also räusperte er sich probehalber und krächzte dann mit Anstrengung: "Es geht schon."  
Es war zwar etwas schmerzhaft, aber er hatte nur noch dumpf das drängende Gefühl, er würde keine Luft bekommen.  
"Das ist schön zu hören, allerdings heißt das, weiterhin die Stimme schonen und möglichst nicht aufregen. Es wird wohl noch ein bisschen länger dauern, bis die Stimme sich vollständig erholt hat. Hier ist ein schmerzlindernder Trank und einer für die Kopfschmerzen, die Sie wahrscheinlich haben, hab ich recht?"

Harry nickte leicht überrumpelt und leerte angewidert die übelriechenden und ebenso schmeckenden Tränke.  
Als er die leeren Phiolen wieder an Madam Pomfrey gab, bemerkte er ihren mitleidigen Blick und sah sie fragend an. Sie seufzte.  
"Sie wissen, dass ich den Schulleiter und Ihren Hauslehrer informieren musste...? Ebenso wie Professor Snape, ich brauchte ihn für die Tränke."  
Harry wusste genau, worauf sie hinauswollte. Ohne es zu wollen sank er tiefer in sich zusammen. Madam Pomfrey seufzte abermals.  
"Ich fürchte, Sie kommen nicht darum herum, einige Fragen zu beantworten..." Harry sah sie nicht an. Er verspürte keinerlei Lust seinen Lehrern in irgendeiner Weise diese Fragen zu beantworten. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass er wohl nicht drumherum kommen würde.

Missmutig nickte er leicht und legte sich dann wieder auf die Seite. Vielleicht konnte er bis die Lehrer kamen so tun, als wäre er wieder eingeschlafen. Dass das kindisch war, wusste er selber, aber den Lehrern Frage und Antwort stehen zu müssen konnte er noch weniger ertragen.  
Madam Pomfrey wuselte wieder aus dem Raum und, wie Harry nach den Schritten urteilen konnte, zum Kamin. Er konnte sie leise reden hören und versank noch tiefer in seiner Bettdecke. 'Hoffentlich kann ich sie täuschen...!'


	8. Chapter 8

Hei, nach langer Zeit mal wieder da, aber immerhin +gg+Ich hoffe, ihr habt nich schon alle die Hoffnungen aufgegeben... ich schreib definitiv noch weiter, wenn nicht mehr, werd ich hier ne Nachricht hinterlassen, ganz sicher, also keine Panik... weiterhin das selbe Spiel, alles JKR, nix Money, nix mir, nur der Plot... Joah... dann lest mal schön, ich hoffe immer noch auf ein paar Reviewchen+kriegeinfachnichtgenugdavon+lach+

Viel FUN!

Er musste dann anscheinend doch eingenickt sein, denn er wurde von einem leichten Rütteln an der Schulter aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und rückte schnell von der Hand weg.  
Madam Pomfrey sah ihn besorgt an und meinte beruhigend: "Keine Grund zur Sorge, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass Ihre Lehrer eingetroffen sind. Sie wollen mit Ihnen reden. Kann ich sie reinholen?"  
Geschlagen nickte Harry und setzte sich auf. Madam Pomfrey öffnete die Tür und die Professoren Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall traten ein. Sofort griff Madam Pomfrey nach einer der vielen Phiolen auf dem Nachttischchen und drückte sie Harry in die Hand.  
"Drei Schlucke, bitte. Das macht das Sprechen etwas einfacher..."  
Harry wusste nicht, ob sie seine Stimme meinte, oder ob sie von seinem seelischen Zustand sprach, denn nachdem er die Schlucke genommen hatte, wurde es ihm sowohl wärmer innen, als auch seltsam gelöst in der Kehle.  
"Harry", begann Dumbledore. "Ich hoffe, es geht dir mittlerweile etwas besser... Du verstehst sicher, dass wir wissen müssen, woher die ganzen Verletzungen stammen, die diesen Zusammenbruch verursacht haben. Wer hat das getan?"  
Harrys Kopf fuhr Achterbahn und er stotterte die erstbeste und auch ebenso schlechte Ausrede hervor, die ihm in den Sinn kam. "Ich... ich bin die Treppe heruntergestürzt und mit der Hand zwischen das Geländer gekommen. Sie waren ziemlich rutschig..."  
Snape schnaubte gut vernehmlich. "Nun bitte, Potter. Kommen Sie uns nicht mit solchen fadenscheinigen Lügengeschichten, das könnte Longbottom besser. Wenn Sie tatsächlich die Treppe heruntergestürzt sind, warum zum Teufel sind Sie dann nicht zum Krankenflügel gegangen, sobald Sie hier waren?"  
Fieberhaft suchte Harry nach einer passenden Antwort. "Nunja, ich wollte nicht direkt wieder in den Krankenflügel, Madam Pomfrey würde mich dann mit Sicherheit über Nacht dabehalten haben, und darauf konnte ich, nichts gegen Sie, Krankenschwester, wirklich verzichten."

Innerlich klopfte sich Harry stolz auf die Schulter und lobte sich für diese Ausrede.  
Nun schaltete sich auch Dumbledore ein. "Dann kannst du uns sicher auch erklären, wie es zu diesen wirklich sehr schmerzhaften Verletzungen auf deinem Rücken kam."  
Harry wurde noch bleicher, als er ohnehin schon war. Diese Verletzungen hatte er regelrecht vergessen über den erneuten Bruch des Handgelenks. Im Gegensatz dazu waren die dumpfen Schmerzen, die er nun noch verspürte wirklich harmlos.  
Doch für den Gürtel von Vernon konnte sich Harry wirklich keine Ausrede ausdenken, also schwieg er beharrlich.  
McGonagall versuchte es nun auch.  
"Mr Potter, Sie müssen uns sagen, wer das getan hat. Nur dann können wir Ihnen helfen."  
Innerlich grimmig lächelnd dachte Harry nur: 'Immer von der logischen Seite betrachten, nicht wahr, Professor?'.  
Und doch weigerte er sich weiterhin den Mund aufzumachen.  
Wenn er dieses Geheimnis preisgeben würde, hätte er ein ernsthaftes Problem. Selbst wenn sie ihm seinen Onkel aus dem Weg schaffen konnten, er konnte sich bei seiner Popularität schon fast die Zeitungen vorstellen, wie sie sich das Maul über seine Schwäche zerissen. Darauf konnte er nun wirklich getrost verzichten.

Als die Professoren begriffen, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde, schwafelte Professor Dumbledore noch ein Weilchen vor sich hin, von wegen 'Du kannst immer zu uns kommen (An diesem Punkt schnaubte Snape noch lauter) und wir werden dir helfen...'. Harry musste sich das abfällige Naserümpfen stark verkneifen. Was hatte Dumbledore denn getan, als Harry mit seiner Bitte zu ihm gekommen war? Nichts und ihn einfach abgewürgt. Nur sehr schwer konnte er eine patzige Antwort zurückstecken und einfach warten, bis die Lehrer gegangen waren.  
Als er die Tür sich letztendlich schließen hörte, drehte er sich um und versuchte wieder zu schlafen.

Draußen wurde leise heftig diskutiert.  
"Na, das hat uns ja wirklich weitergebracht...", höhnte Severus. Minerva blickte ihn abfällig an. "Was hast du erwartet? Dass er uns mit Freuden erzählt, wer ihm das angetan hat? Sicher..."  
"Keine Streitereien...", meinte der Schulleiter müde. Sein Gesicht war traurig und man sah, dass ihm sein Schuldanteil an dieser Geschichte ziemlich nahe ging. Aber Severus Meinung nach, nach der ja keiner fragte, hatte er dieses Schuldgefühl verdient. Diese Ansicht machte es aber nicht unbedingt einfacher, den Gedanken zu ertragen, Potter all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt zu haben. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich so zu irren.  
Erschöpft und in Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Räumen. Dort wurde er schon von Draco erwartet.  
"Draco, kann ich dir behilflich sein? Gibt es ein Problem?"  
Nervös, wie es den Anschein machte, druckste der Slytherin herum. "Sir, ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wie es Potter geht. Er machte doch einen recht heruntergekommenen Eindruck."  
"Und aus welchem Grund möchtest du das wissen, Draco? Aus Mitleid, Neugier oder einfach eine Art Plan um an Informationen heranzukommen?"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch das Portraitloch und ließ einen verwirrten und nicht im mindesten zufriedenen Draco hinter sich stehen.  
Mit so etwas wollte er sich nicht abfertigen lassen...

Später in der Nacht ging die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer leise auf und eine schlanke Gestalt trat lautlos ein.  
Auf spitzen Sohlen schlich Draco näher an das Bett des schlafenden Gryffindor heran. Seit der einen Nacht auf dem Turm hatte er kein Wort mehr mit dem Gryffindor gewechselt, er wusste einfach nicht, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. Ihm war das Geschehene auf dem Turm auf die eine Art peinlich, andererseits wollte er wissen, was den Goldjungen Dumbledores dazu bewogen haben konnte, so zusammen zu brechen. Dieser Vorfall hatte irgendetwas in seiner Ansicht über Harry verändert und er war noch dabei, herauszufinden, was.  
Aber wie sollte er schon auf Potter zukommen. "Hey Potter, ich weiß, wir waren immer Feinde in der Schule, aber ich wollte mal reininteressehalber wissen, was zum Teufel mit dir passiert ist." Spitzenidee...  
Als er das Bett erreichte und sich vorsichtig vorbeugte und das schmale Gesicht betrachtete, fuhr er fast erschrocken zurück. Der Junge war unglaublich fahl und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Seine Augen zucken unter den Lidern unruhig hin und her und Draco ging davon aus, dass er unter Alpträumen litt.  
Doch er konnte schlecht Madam Pomfrey wecken, die würde fragen, was er hier zu suchen hatte. Ebenso schlecht konnte er Potter selbst wecken, denn das würde wohl zu noch unangenehmeren Fragen führen.  
Und so zog er sich einfach nachdenklich zurück und schloss die Tür leise wieder hinter sich. Irgendwie würde er schon noch an Potter herankommen. Dessen war er sich sicher. Schließlich war er ein Malfoy!

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry von der Sonne auf, die ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Der Nieser, den sie hervorlockte, war alles andere als angenehm, sein Hals kratzte immer noch sehr schmerzhaft, aber es war immerhin schon der Alarm für Madam Pomfrey ihn sofort von oben bis unter hin durchzuchecken.  
"Ah, wie es scheint, geht es Ihnen schon um einiges besser. Ich denke, wir können jetzt auch mit den Tränken anfangen, das Gelenk wird allerdings auf Muggleart heilen müssen. Die Rippen kann ich mit schmerzlindernden Kompressen heilen, das wird allerdings auch seine Zeit dauern."  
Sie brachte ihm einige Tränke, die er mit Obacht leerte, dann sank er erschöpft auf sein Kissen zurück und fragte heiser: "Wissen Hermine und Ron Bescheid?"   
Pomfrey nickte und meinte lächelnd: "Sie kommen Sie heute sicherlich noch besuchen, gestern waren sie kaum davon abzubringen. Wirklich nette Freunde haben Sie da, Mr Potter."   
Harry lächelte und nickte. Doch dann verdunkelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder. Er würde auch ihnen die Lügen auftischen müssen, sosehr ihm das missfiel und so sehr IHNEN das missfallen würde. Aber beim besten Willen, er KONNTE ihnen das einfach nicht erzählen. Und noch ein weiterer Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit. Was wusste die restliche Schule von seinem Zusammenbruch? Wenn er hier herauskam, würden wahrscheinlich wieder alle hinter seinem Rücken tuscheln und hämische oder neugierige (hausabhängig) Blicke austauschen. Ihm wurde schon jetzt schlecht bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran.  
Aber nun würde er einfach erst einmal auf seine Freunde warten und sich mit ihnen unterhalten, vielleicht malte er sich auch alles zu schwarz aus.

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen, welches auch Harry widerwillig zu sich nehmen musste, auch wenn er nur knapp die Hälfte schaffte, klopfte er zaghaft an der Tür und Hermine und Ron traten ein. Hermine hatte rötliche umrandete Augen und auch Ron sah blass aus.  
Leicht lächelnd sah Harry ihnen müde entgegen. Seine bandagierte Hand hing in einer Schlinge um seinen Hals. Allein diese Tatsache schien Hermine glücklicherweise davon abzuhalten, ihm um den Hals fallen zu wollen, denn, dessen war Harry sich sicher, das hätte sehr schmerzhaft geendet.   
"Harry..." Leise setzte sich Hermine auf die Bettkante und Ron zog einen Besucherstuhl heran.  
Harry musste leise lachen.   
"Hey, ich liege nicht im Sterben, ich bin nur zusammengeklappt. Guckt mich nicht an, als würde ich jede Minute nochmal umkippen."  
Hermine und Ron schienen das auf jeden Fall nicht zum Lachen zu finden und fragte: "Harry, was ist mit deiner Stimme passiert?", während Hermine sich auf ein: „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!" beschränkte.  
"Hab den Rauch von Nevilles Kessel eingeatmet. Schien der Lunge wohl nicht unbedingt gut getan zu haben... Aber wirklich Leute, mir geht's prima!"  
Ron schnaubte ungläubig. "Das kannste meiner Großtante Aline erzählen, nicht uns, Kumpel. Du siehst echt aus wie der Tod auf Latschen..."  
Harry lachte wieder. "So schlimm? Naja, ich geh davon aus. Aber im Vergleich zu den letzten Tagen geht es mir wirklich gut, ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich komm schon klar. Aber was ihr machen könntet, ich bräuchte die Notizen aus dem Unterricht, ich möchte nicht zurückfallen."  
Auf dieses Kommentar hin schien Hermine sich etwas zu entspannen und nestelte etwas aus der Innentasche ihres Umhangs.  
"Hier, deine Feder, ein bisschen Pergament und meine Notizen. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du Langeweile hast."  
Harry lächelte sie warm an. "Langeweile ist gar kein Ausdruck, danke Hermine!"  
So entspannte sich das Gespräch ein bisschen, und auch wenn seine Freunde ihm seine Geschichte mit den Treppen keinesfalls zu glauben schienen, sie zwangen ihn in keiner Weise weiter darauf einzugehen.  
So verbrachte Harry einen entspannten Nachmittag mit Hausaufgaben und am Abend nahm er ohne Murren sämtliche Tränke, die Poppy ihm hinstellte, sehr zu ihrer Befriedigung.  
Er hoffte nur inständig, in der Nacht ohne Alpträume schafen zu können, denn er wollte nicht unbedingt Madam Pomfrey erklären, warum genau er nun mit einem Schrei aufgewacht war.

Und auch wenn er in dieser Nacht geträumt hatte, am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und auch Madam Pomfrey machte keinerlei Kommentare in diese Richtung. Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ ereignislos und Harry hielt es kaum noch im Krankenflügel aus. Jeden Morgen diskutierte er mit der Krankenschwester über sein Entlassdatum. Am Donnerstagmorgen untersuchte sie ihn abermals und war sehr zufrieden mit seinen Rippen.  
"Sieht so aus, als könnten Sie sich schon in einer Woche ohne Probleme bewegen. Auch Ihr Rücken verheilt schön. Allerdings macht mir Ihre Luftröhre etwas Sorgen. Sie will einfach nicht richtig verheilen."  
Wie zur Bestätigung begann Harry zu husten, doch er konnte nichts dafür, es überkam ihn einfach so. Das Problem an diesem Husten war allerdings, dass er nicht aufhören konnte und dass dies ziemlich weh tat.  
Madam Pomfrey kam rasch zu ihm und half ihm eine Trankphiole zu leeren, was seine Atmung um einiges erleichterte und er sich wieder beruhigen konnte.  
Besorgt betrachtete ihn Madam Pomfrey. "Eigentlich wollte ich Sie morgen früh gehen lassen, aber mit diesem Husten... Ich weiß nicht..."  
Harry sah sie bittend an. "Madam Pomfrey, bitte!" Er versuchte all seine Willens- und Überzeugungskraft in seine Worte zu legen, als er weiter krächzte: "Ob ich nun hier huste, oder anderswo, macht wohl nicht wirklich einen Unterschied und bis auf den Arm geht es mir gut, wirklich. Und ich würde wirklich gerne wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen..."  
Poppy sah nur schwach überzeugt aus. "Ich werde darüber nachdenken und Professor Snape um Rat bitten. Sollte er zustimmen, mag ich meine Entscheidung EVENTUELL ändern. Aber machen Sie sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen. Auf den einen oder anderen Tag kommt es wohl auch nicht an, oder?"  
Harry lächelte sie schelmisch an. "Meine Rede!"  
Auch die Krankenschwester musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. "Sie wissen ganz genau, wie ich das meinte!" Und schon war sie wieder hinausgeeilt um, wie Harry hoffte und zugleich fürchtete, Snape um Rat zu fragen.

Severus war indessen in seinem Büro und sortierte Unterrichtspapiere. Als es an der Tür klopfte und er 'Herein' rief, war er nicht sehr überrascht Poppy Pomfrey vorzufinden. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sie an. „Geht es um Potter?" Sie nickte und Severus konnte nur knapp ein innerliches Seufzen vermeiden.  
„Er möchte morgen entlassen werden, aber ich befürchte, er ist mit seinem Husten noch nicht soweit. Ich will aber nicht, dass er einen Rückfall erleidet."  
Severus schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. So etwas hätte er sich eigentlich schon denken können, bei Potter war das doch eigentlich klar. Bloß keine Minute zu lang im Krankenflügel. Allerdings konnte er das im Bezug auf die von ihm dort verbrachte Zeit auch gut verstehen. Wer wollte schon gerne mehr Zeit im Bett des Krankenfügels verbingen, als in seinem eigenen?   
„Nun ja... Ich denke, wenn er sich nirgendwo alleine herumtreibt und sich nicht körperlich überanstrengt, dürfte an sich kein Problem darin bestehen, ihn zu entlassen. Aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass er die Tränke regelmäßig nimmt, ansonsten garantiere ich für nichts!"  
Madam Pomfrey sah zwar leicht empört aus, als würde sie nicht darauf Acht geben, dass er die Medizin zu sich nahm, doch dann nickte sie nur, bedankte sich kurz und verließ sein Büro wieder. In Gedanken versunken wandte er sich nun wieder seinen Papieren zu.


	9. An die Leser

Tut mir echt leid, Leute, dass das hier erst so spät kommt, aber ich komm einfach nicht weiter... Ich kann im Moment die ganze Story nicht mehr leiden und muss das ganze erstmal ruhen lassen, bevor ich weiterschreibe... Außerdem geht es auf die letzten Meter in der zehnten Klasse und ich hab den ganzen Buckel voller Hausis.. Und ich will euch auch nicht einfach irgendwas hinklatschen, dass ich mal schnell zusammen gekritzelt habe... Dafür ist mir die ganze arbeit vorher zu schade gewesen. Naja, ich hoffe, ihr könnt meine Gründe verstehen und seid mir nicht böse, ich versuche so schnell wie es geht weiter zu machen, aber ich kann leider nichts versprechen.  
HEL

Lobarie


End file.
